A New Beginning
by Arebus
Summary: A collection of different beginnings to Jaune's tale. Perhaps a change in scenario, a new face, a new partner, or perhaps a new family. Will probably stay as one-shots, but if you want to try writing one of them as a story, just message me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So, this is an idea I thought up in the dead of night because I'm just kinda weird like that. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if someone has done an idea like this already, and if you have I sincerely apologize. This is going to be a collection of chapters on Jaune starting his journey in a different place and time, perhaps with a new companion. The inspiration for this comes from a mod for Skyrim on Xbox One, as it allows you to multiple different starts. On an interesting note, I actually kinda want to make this a challenge. If any of you reading are authors and you like one of these, send me a message. I wanna see where you would take this start. Sorry for the long intro. First one for this project:**

 _From low and dusty beginnings._

The sand lashed at the faces of the hunting party. Faunus eye sight is all well and good, but sensitive noses or ears aren't well suited for desert sandstorms. The largest member strode forward, his broad form fighting through the twisting wind. A smaller fox Faunus laid a hand on the giant's shoulder.

"Chieftain! The storm is getting worse! I don't know if we can make it to the settlement. They may be sympathizers, but they're still just human!"

Ghira Belladonna let a growl reverberate in his throat. The family who had tried to extend into the deserts of Menagerie were long-time friends, and had always been appalled by the racism against Faunus.

"If we choose to abandon them for the reason 'they're still human,' then we are no better than those that hate the Faunus. These people have sacrificed much to try and give us a better home. We owe them at least this much." The scout lowered his head in submission. Few had seen the Chieftain as worked up as this.

After another hour of braving the storm, they finally rounded the last dune and saw the settlement. It was intended to be a foothold in the desert, a first step to expanding Kuo Kuana. If it succeeded, it would bring hope to all of Menagerie.

Ghira felt a tear fall down his cheek as it burned before him. The buildings were torn, the walls shattered, and the bodies of Man, Faunus and Grimm alike scattered through the streets.

"Go, gather the dead. Look for survivors. We don't have time to bury them all, but we can honor their sacrifice." The typically strong and proud voice was barely audible. As his scouts went about their orders, Ghira knelt by the body of a young man in a blacksmiths apron.

His cold hands were wrapped around a forging hammer, bits of black fur still clinging to it's head. _Forgive me, son. You should never have had to take up arms. Rest well._

As the dead were lain before him, Ghira felt his heart twinge in pain. _We could have saved them. If I had sent more guards, perhaps we could have prevented this._

"As we send our brothers and sisters to eternity, we remember what they accomplished here. Even in death, they worked together, side by side, Human and Faunus. They proved that there remains good people in this world, a chance for us to live in harmony. Thank you, my friends. Rest in peace."

The Faunus scouts remained silent with their heads bowed, before moving to burn the remains. They had no wish to be disrespectful, but they couldn't take the time to bury the bodies and leaving them out would see the Grimm eat the bodies.

As the fire began to burn, a gleam of metal caught a scout's eye. The women's keen hawk-like eyes made out a piece of white metal, suspiciously propped underneath some rubble.

"Chieftain, come see this." Ghira moved toward her, but the entire party stopped in their tracks when they heard it. A noise all of them prayed they wouldn't hear.

*sniffle *

Ghira motioned for all to be still, moving forward as stealthily as his feline heritage would allow. As he neared the white metal, a band of yellow entered his view.

 _Dear Monty, please no. Don't let this be what I think it is._

Ghira gently brushed the debris away, allowing the gleaming surface of Crocea Mors shield to catch the firelight. Ghira felt the tears come to his eyes.

"Rhea," his voice was horse, but he fought to keep it steady. "How many did we find?"

"Less than half the main force. We have evidence of a few more, but no much. Perhaps the storm covered them, or perhaps they made it away." The hawk Faunus came close and spoke softly. She had known this emblem. They were often on the shoulders of a few young maidens who would help Faunus children who begged in the streets of Kuo Kuana.

Ghira shook his head slowly. "No, they would never abandon this. And I fear, they would never choose to abandon what lies behind it." Ghira's sensitive hearing had already heard it, but he feared allowing himself to see.

He placed his hand on the edge of the shield, tilting it softly.

"Jaune?" Another sniffle could be heard, but the source strove to be quiet.

"Jaune, do you remember me? It's Ghira. I'm your dad's friend. You spent last Dustmas at my house." He tilted the shield just a bit more, and a small blue eye peered through the hole. It was reddened from crying, and there more unshed tears in them.

"G-ghira?"

Ghira mustered the best smile he could.

"Yes Jaune. It's okay. Can I help you up?" The shield moved a little, as the young boy crawled out of his hiding place. Even with Ghira on one knee, Jaune barely reached his shoulder.

The boy was cut and bleeding, his hoodie torn, clutching the blade of Crocea Mors to his chest. His eyes started to move around, but Ghira gently grabbed his shoulders.

"Jaune, look at me. I'm going to take you back to my house. Blake is there. You remember Blake, right?" A small nod from the blond. "Okay. It's going to be a long walk; would it be okay if my friend carried you?" Rhea moved forward and offered the boy a small smile. She was the mother of two daughters, so Ghira felt she would be able to comfort him the best. The rest of the scouts either didn't have children or were unmarried.

"Hi Jaune. I'm Rhea." The boy was still shaking, and Rhea could feel her heart shattering. He couldn't be older than the Chieftain's daughter. _Four years old. How could he possibly register what's happening?_

"You, you have pretty eyes." She smiled and ruffled his hair gently, minding the cuts on his forehead.

"Well, thank you very much. Now come on, hop on my back. It's a long way back, so you just go ahead and take a nap, okay?" Rhea felt a small nod against her shoulder. She turned to Ghira as he stood, holding the ancestral blade.

"We'll take him back to my home. Kali can help heal him, and Blake will be good for him. Let's go." Ghira strapped the sword and shield to his back, vowing to give it back to the boy one day.

* * *

 _ **Eight years later, Kuo Kuana.**_

Jaune shot from his bed, grabbing ahold of the small kunai on his end table. His body was covered in sweat, his aura leaking from his skin as it reacted to his fear.

As his vision cleared, he tried to calm his frantic breathing. _Easy, Jaune. They aren't here. They didn't take this one. Everyone's fine._

"Jaune? What's wrong?" His eyes looked to the door of his room. Blake was standing there in her night clothes, rubbing at her eyes.

 _Of course, one of them would hear that. For all my training in stealth, those ears of theirs always seem to hear me._

"It's nothing Blake. Go on back to bed, I'm just going to grab a glass of water." His sister pinned him with an unamused glare.

"You're going to go get water… armed with a knife in your hand and your heart sounding like it's about to burst from your chest?" She stood right in front of him and gently removed the knife from his hand. She softly pushed him back onto his bed, climbing in next to him.

He would've protested, but he could hear her soft purr's and felt her hand running through his hair.

"It's okay Jaune. Everyone is here, and we aren't leaving." Jaune had a gentle smile as he fell asleep to his sister comforting him.

* * *

 _ **A year later.**_

Jaune snarled as he brought his sword through yet another dummy, eviscerating the toughened wood like it was so much tissue paper.

It had been two months. Two months since Blake left. Since both she and Ilia ignored his warning.

Since she called him a human.

In nine years of living together, not once had either of them thought to mention their separate heritages.

Nothing had ever quite hurt him as much.

As he twisted through his combo, his sword flashing, a white aura overtook his body. He turned and buried his fist into the last dummy, discharging his aura and causing it to shatter.

Kali watched from the door to the training yard, her eyes watering. She had watched her adopted son train for almost eight hours without rest. She was distraught that her daughter had left, Ghira had thrown himself into his work, but she didn't think either of them had taken it as badly as Jaune.

He never let anyone see, very carefully schooling his features when in the presence of another. But alone he had let out his rage, his fear, and his sorrow.

Kali knew Blake had done the one thing Jaune had feared most. The thing that woke him in the middle of the night in sweat and tears.

She had left him alone. Just like all those years ago.

She was broken from her thoughts when she noticed Jaune had stopped moving and was looking right at her.

"I'm going. I'm going to find her and bring her back."

"She may not want to Jaune."

"You think that'll stop me?"

"Adam and the others would be angry at you showing up."

"They've always hated me. They beat me in the alley when no one else was around. They're just as racist as the people who banished you to this island. Now they've given me good reason to beat them within an inch of their lives."

Kali strode forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"We don't want to lose you too." He dropped his sword and returned the hug.

"You won't. I'll keep her safe, then I'll bring her back. I promise." Kali pulled back with a bittersweet grin.

"Just like an Arc. Promising to save everyone." Jaune's eyes gained a pained look.

"I think it's time to let the Arc's rest. They did well, and I owe them everything. But it's time to let them go." Kali's eyes let the tears fall down her face.

"Then I think I need to give you a new name." Jaune smiled sadly and pulled her into another hug.

"You already did, Mom."

* * *

 _ **Four years later, on a train through Forever Fall.**_

Jaune watched through the scope of his rifle as Adam Taurus sliced through another Atlasian drone. Jaune had agreed to take Crocea Mors with him, but had kept his own weapon too.

A semi-auto rifle that could shift into a heavy bow when silence was preferred. He had multiple kunai strapped along his chest armor, two wakizashi's around the small of his back. His torso was covered in armor reminiscent of a Knight's cuirass, but slimmer and comprised of Kevlar padding and Carbon Fiber plates. Light weight greaves, vambraces, and a rerebrace on his left arm all made of the same materials completed his armor.

Jaune had a helmet made in much the same fashion, but added in a small HUD system. It allowed him to track up to four aura gauges, had infrared and ultraviolet filters, and the screen was covered by a carbon fiber plate concealing his features.

 _Dust Blake, why didn't you just listen to me?_ Jaune shook his head as he followed their progress through the train. For the past four years, he had shadowed Blake, making sure that she was safe while trying to mitigate the damage caused by the Fang.

As much as he tried to be unseen, a few survivors had told his story. The White Fang hadn't taken kindly to an unknown undoing their work, which led to Jaune being chased more than a few times.

"Oh, for… A walker? Really Atlas? Oh, and Adam wants to take it on head first. There's a shock." Jaune sighed as he aimed for the leg joint of the giant robot. His rifle couldn't kill it from this range, but he could buy Blake time to get out of it's line of fire.

Three rounds rapidly impacted the walkers leg joint, causing the limb to collapse under the colossal weight. It's attack went wide, conveniently irritating Adam in the process.

Jaune grinned as he stood. He had made sure to be far enough up the line that he could support from a distance, at least for a little. But now he needed to be on the train. He could see in Blake's manners that she had been wanting out for a while now, and by Monty Jaune was going to give her that window right now.

He latched onto the zip line he had rigged earlier and flew toward the train. Well, where the train would hopefully be.

As his boots hit the train roof, Jaune began running toward the back cars. He stopped by the connection of the passenger cars to the cargo cars. He reached down and placed a small, shaped charge. Once he and Blake got clear, he would make sure the civilians were safe from Adam.

Jaune carefully approached the two as they continued to fight the injured walker. Despite having crippled it's leg, Jaune could see that it still had plenty of fight left. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and drew one of his shortswords.

* * *

Blake leapt over an attack and Adam dodged backwards, both stopping to regroup.

"This isn't going well Adam. We should pull back." The bull Faunus shook his head and renewed his stance. Before he could attack, the walker began sparking and fell, with oil spouting from multiple cuts along it's hydraulic lines.

A figure in black armor with a black cloak billowing behind it flicked the oil off it's blade.

Adam drew Wilt and pointed the crimson edge at the new arrival.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The figure cocked it's head, then crouched and carved a symbol into the walker's leg. Blake's eyes widened as she moved to look at the symbol.

"That's the crest of Kuo Kuana. You're from Menagerie?" The figure nodded once, then scraped the symbol away, destroying any chance of someone else recognizing it.

"Why did you come here, brother? Did one of the others send you?" Adam sheathed his blade and walked forward, stunned at the appearance of another Faunus.

The figure shook it's head and reached to it's side to unlatch a white metal sheath and hold it before itself. Adam cocked his head to the side, but Blake's breath caught in her throat.

 _No, he couldn't…_

The figure expanded the shield and displayed the two golden arcs proudly across the white metal. Though there was something different about it.

A black flower inside of the golden arcs. Blake's personal emblem.

"Jaune…?"

"You've got some explaining to do, Sister mine." Blake flinched. The voice was definitely Jaune, but it was hoarse and dry. He wasn't happy, but he had it controlled. It was so much older than she remembered.

"You? You dare come here, scum?" Jaune turned his armored face to Adam's.

"Mind your tongue, fool. You have brought so much punishment down on the Faunus, all in the name of your own lust for power." Adam shook in rage as he redrew Wilt.

"We fight for Faunus freedom! We-" Jaune swiftly stepped forward and knocked the blade aside, grabbing Adam by the throat.

"You fight for yourself. You've done well in blinding Blake, but I've seen what you do to the Faunus who do not wish to take part in you 'crusade.' Torture and execution for those who try and protect innocent life. You even have bomb for this train, despite there being both Human and Faunus passengers." Adam broke himself free from Jaune's grip and moved to a distance.

"They will die for the cause." Blake turned to her 'mentor' with disgust written across her face.

"Adam! We were just going to steal the dust!" Jaune shook his head as he drew his wakizashi.

"No. On almost every heist, they've tried to wipe out the survivors. I've done my best to limit casualties, but I couldn't be everywhere." Adam retrieved Wilt from the ground and leveled the blade at Jaune.

"You will not interfere again. Blake, let's go."

Jaune matched Adam's stance, his wakizashi in his right hand while his left was offered to Blake.

"Will you stay, Sister? Will you continue this madness?" Blake looked to Jaune, the memories finally connecting. _He's followed me all this time. He was the reason I kept 'getting lucky.'_

Her eyes watered just a little as she took his hand.

"Blake, what are you doing!" Jaune sheathed his sword and pulled a small cylinder from his hip.

"Hey, Adam." Jaune flicked open the cap with his thumb, revealing the small, glowing red button.

"Have fun with your dust." Jaune detonated the small charge, allowing the cars to separate.

Adam glared at them as they pulled away, but his anger turned to fear when he remembered Jaune's words. He watched as Jaune pulled another cylinder from his hip. Adam dove from the train car, hoping his aura was high enough take the fall. Just as he hit the ground, Jaune ignited the dust.

* * *

Jaune took off his helmet as he and Blake stopped underneath a tree. They had made good time away from the train, and needed to stop for the night. Jaune had led them back to his campsite and was reorganizing some of his gear. Blake turned to him, feeling her heart twist in her chest.

"Jaune, I-" He whirled to face her.

"Shut up. You do not talk right now, understand?" She nodded, never having heard Jaune sound like this. He had yet to raise his voice, but the steel in it terrified her.

"You left. You left Menagerie, you left your ideals, you left your humanity. All for what? Some psychopath that you didn't even know? I warned you Blake. I told you exactly what was going to happen, and you left anyway. You left Mom, you left Dad…" The fire left his eyes and the steel fell from his voice. He collapsed onto the roots of a tree, placing a hand over his eyes.

"You left me." Blake felt the hot tears streaming down her face. She had been so angry when she left she hadn't thought about what she had said. About what her actions meant to Jaune.

Before she could try and comfort him, he stood and put a hand on her shoulder. His eyes were red, but he refused the tears.

"The good thing about leaving things? If you try hard enough, you can make your way back to them." Blake broke into sobs and threw her arms around Jaune. He gently stroked her back as she cried, comforting her just she did for him.

"We can't go home yet Blake. We've got sins to atone for, and I think I found us a good deal. Some dusty old Qrow liked how I fought. Told me to meet him in Vale, two weeks from now. Sound like a plan?" Blake nodded against his armor, calming herself down.

"Jaune, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was getting myself into." He released her and started heating up survival rations for them.

"I know. Give it some time, Blake. I'm not angry, but I'm not exactly happy with you either. For now, we work together and make our way to Vale. Then we find our way." He stood and moved back towards her.

"As long as I've got you back, I think I'll manage." Blake smiled, her cheeks still stained with her tears.

"Thank you Jaune." For the first time in five years, Blake heard a magnificent sound. Jaune's boisterous laughter rolling across the forest.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm enrolling us into one of the most difficult Huntsmen and Huntress academies in the world. Beacon, here we come."

* * *

 **All righty, there we have it. OH MY GOODNESS, this was so much longer than I intended. But I kinda like it. Let me know what you guys think. My plan is to kinda jump through different opening with different characters. Just so y'all know, a Wakizashi is the shortsword version of a Katana. A Katana is the one handed longsword, and the two handed version is called an Odachi. Though I'm thinking I reserve this particular opening for myself, if you guys like the other chapters I put out just let me know. I'd love to see you guys write your own takes. Alright, well, I think that's it for now.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Nothing new to report other than a new chapter! Honestly, kinda got this from a review of the first chapter. The review showed as a Guest profile, so I can't credit you if you were the one to make this comment. If you want, just message me from your account and I'll be sure to credit you in the AN of the next chapter. At any rate, here is the next chapter: Neo for sister! P.S. I'm functioning based on the idea that Neo is only 3-4 years older than the Beacon Students.**

 _From Sour to Sweet._

Neo grimaced as she looked around the small store. Having spent all eleven of her years on the street, she knew exactly how to case a score. The old Mom and Pop dust shop wouldn't have much on hand, but she was running low and needed to eat. At the very least they could buy lunch.

Neo suppressed a sigh as two more customers walked in. _Of all the days, you're busy now? Both yesterday and the day before, not a single person came in._ Neo shook her head in frustration as she moved to the exit, running down her mental list of possible targets. She didn't really like stealing per se, but no one else was going to have the slightest care if another street rat starved. She held her stomach and stumbled a little as she passed an Ice Cream Shoppe, the thought of the treat intriguing her. When she got the chance to be picky, Neo preferred sharper tastes like coffee, a beer she managed to snag, strong mints from hotel lobbies. But she couldn't deny she was curious about the dessert.

"Excuse me?" Neo jumped a little as she turned to the little boy who had addressed her. He was only a little younger than her, but she could tell he was brought up in a good family. Maybe not rich, but they were good. He was too soft. Neo let a small grin show as she sized up the boy, noticing the few bills of Lien tucked into his pocket.

 _Sorry buddy, but I'm gonna need that a lot more than you._ Neo waved and pulled out a pen and paper.

" _Hi there. I can't speak, so I have to write instead of talking. Did you need something?"_ She hated having to play polite, she was just gonna rob the poor kid. Even still though… food was food.

"You don't have any money, do you?" Neo's smile dropped and she narrowed her eyes. _Alright, maybe you aren't quite so innocent. Very few pick up on that._ She forced a smile back to her face and shook her head. As she moved to write a response, his hand grabbed hers.

And put his Lien into her palm.

"Here. My parents were letting me go get ice cream since I babysat my little sisters for a long time. You need it more than I do, right?" His blue eyes shown with… well, not pity, actually. It wasn't that he looked down on the poor street urchin, he just understood she needed help.

Neo stared at him for a solid minute, unable to understand the turn of events. People aren't just… kind. They don't do stuff like this. Neo turned her eyes from the money in her hand back to the kids face, finally taking the time to memorize his appearance. Tussled blond hair, bright blue eyes, soft face, pale complexion clad in a black hoody and worn jeans. Despite being younger than her, the kid was already almost an inch taller.

"Jaune! It's time to go buddy!" Neo turned to look down the street as a tall blond man waved in their direction. From his hair, to his eyes, to the goofy grin on his face, Neo made a pretty solid deduction.

 _Yup, he's Dad._

The boy, Jaune, waved back, letting the man know he heard. Jaune turned back to Neo and gently tapped her shoulder. _I'm mute, not deaf. Well, I guess you technically don't know that._

"Hey, be here tomorrow, okay? My family's coming back into Vale then, so I should be able to bring you some more Lien then. That would help, right?" Neo nodded her head, still unsure of what exactly was transpiring.

 _ **The next day:**_

 _Why did I even show up? I should've known he was just being a kid, acting like he'd help someone. Maybe he's parents yelled at him for talking to the 'dangerous' youth. Either way, I'm just gonn-_

"Hey, Miss!" _You've gotta be kidding._ Neo turned and saw the same blond head moving toward her. He stopped in front of her, clearly out of breath, and held out his hand.

"We didn't actually get to meet yesterday. I'm Jaune! Jaune Arc." On a whim, Neo reached out and met his hand, shaking it gently. She pulled away to write out her response.

"Oh, you uh, don't actually have to do that. I, kinda know sign language. My Mom is a Huntress, so she taught me. She said it would help someday, and I guess she was right." Once again, he stopped Neo in her tracks. _No one here ever knows sign language, and even if they do, they never bother to actually use it._

"Thanks. My name is Neo. It's nice to meet you." She struggled a little with the signs. She had learned from a book she stole, same way she learned to read and write, but she hadn't ever had the chance to use the skill in conversation.

"Uh, right, this! I've got some more Lien. It should be enough for lunch and dinner." Jaune placed a few bills into her hand, gently, almost like he was worried it would disappear. Neo frowned and looked at him.

"Why are you doing this? I appreciate it, but why go through the trouble? No one else would." He grinned a little and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's exactly why I want to. If no one else will, I will. I'll see you tomorrow Neo!" With that, he turned and jogged away, his hoody flapping in the wind.

 _ **One and a half years later:**_

Jaune smiled as he ran up to Neo in their usual spot. He was glad he had convinced his Dad that he wanted to help around the house. Jaune's weekly allowance made an easy source of income to help his friend.

Neo returned his smile, this one being much more genuine than the one she had given him when they met. Over the months, the small ice cream Shoppe had become their favorite place to meet. After much insistence on her part, Jaune began using some of the money he brought to her so they could eat together.

"Hey Jaune! How is Rose? Did she get over her cold?" Jaune's smile brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. Neo blushed a bit as he wrapped her into a hug. Ever since Jaune had learned that she had no one else, he had made it a point to hug her at least once every time they met.

"She's doing a lot better! How have you been doing? Is the Lien still helping?" She giggled and patted his head. He always worried if he thought he hadn't been bringing enough to help get her through the days.

They went about their usual routine of getting something to eat, Neo teasing Jaune, Jaune poking fun (or trying to) at Neo, and just having fun together. As their time came to an end, Neo noticed that Jaune had fallen uncharacteristically quiet and had been stealing glances at her.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Jaune averted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck.

"I know you've had to keep on stealing. The money I give you isn't enough to live off of." Neo's breath caught and she started to sweat. _I've never mentioned it. I've actually tried very hard to not even insinuate that I'm a thief. He must've done some research and figured out that the Lien he gave couldn't support someone._

"But… Neo, if you didn't have to steal to live, would you wanna make a deal?" Neo cocked her head nervously, but nodded anyway. Jaune was never this serious, and she was intrigued. _Maybe his Dad has a job for me? A way for me to honestly earn money?_

"Neo, would you want to come live with us?"

 _Alright, wasn't ready for that._

"I know it's kinda sudden, and kinda weird. But, I know my parents would say yes. There's no way they wouldn't help, and that way you could actually go to school. You could learn, have a place to stay, have food all the time, and you would never have to steal." He turned back to face her, opening his arms and taking half a step towards her.

"Please, Neo?"

She couldn't stop her tears from falling as she nodded profusely. She allowed Jaune to pull her into another hug, and they both made their way back home.

 _ **Airship to Beacon, Seven years later:**_

Neo smirked as Jaune wallowed in his misery.

 _Seven years of us training, and he still can't hold his lunch. Seriously bro, get a hold of yourself._

She walked over to him and rubbed his back as he tried to keep his intestines internal.

"Thanks Neo." A pat of the head.

"So… Beacon. Think we're ready?" She grinned and flexed her biceps.

"Yeah, we got this." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tight. They were confident they could handle whatever Beacon could hand them.

 **Alright, I intentionally made this one shorter. I've actually got some family matters to attend to, so I have limited time. However, I wanted to directly issue this as a challenge. If you're a relatively new writer and you'd like to take this one, feel free and make sure to send me the link to it! I want to see how you do with this! Anywho, that's it for now. I'll have a better update later on, though probably after Christmas.**

 **Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. I know I didn't really schedule any updates, but I had planned to update at least once the week of the 25th. I am really sorry for taking so long to get this out. I've kinda run into a bunch of roadblocks. I hope you guys won't be too upset with me. I'll go ahead and wrap up this AN, but I do want to say one thing: Thank you all so, so, so much for the support. I was and still am very nervous when writing, but you have all been very kind and given me good advice. Anyways, on to the next chapter of A New Beginning. The Schnees. Sunshine and happiness, right?**

 _Weissbrecher_

 _ **11 years before Beacon, Undisclosed Location.**_

"Where did they go?" The young guard shook under the icy glare of his employer. _Why did I ever say yes? They didn't deserve this. We all knew what this guy is like._

"We don't know Mr. Schnee. The father had planned for this. They were already leaving by the time we caught up to them. He tried to fight, but his family dragged him away." Jacques Schnee paced around the boy. He was dressed in a unique version of an Atlasian Soldier's uniform, denoting him as a private guard for the Schnee Dust Company.

"So, other than this one boy, you failed in your mission? I believe I was very clear, was I not?"

"No sir, you were. All the files and relevant data were recovered and any copies destroyed. The boy attempted to help his father fight, that's why we could grab him." Jacques huffed as he walked past the guard, standing before a young boy with blond hair and angry blue eyes.

"You. Child. Your family is gone, and I could cast you into the street for you to starve. Be glad I will have mercy, and allow you to stay here as a servant. You will personally guard and serve my daughter, do you understand?" The boy tilted his head, staring the businessman in the eye. The child wanted nothing more than to attack him, but at six years old, what could he do? Instead he carefully hid his anger, instead feigning to be scared.

"Yes sir. I understand."

 _ **Three Months Later, Schnee Mansion.**_

"Miss Weiss? May we come in." Weiss looked up from her textbook, her tutor looking put off that they had been interrupted. To be honest, Weiss didn't much care. The voice belonged to the only person who showed her affection, other than Winter. Klein.

"Yes Klein, please do." The professional, yet jovial, man walked through the ornate door with a young boy at his side. He looked to be about Weiss' age, but he wore no emotion. _Seems Father has already taught him._

"Miss Weiss, this young man is to be your new attendant. He has been training for some time, and he will be at your beck and call." The boy stepped forward as Weiss appraised him. She knew that he wasn't just some attendant. She could command nearly anyone in the complex, so she wouldn't a designated fetcher.

He was tall, for their age, and pale. He had light blond hair and surprisingly gentle blue eyes. Nothing like the ice-y hatred most Schnees possessed. He was dressed in the same fashion as Klein, his posture perfect for his position. Apparently, he could learn quick.

Then she saw it. A small glint of metal. _He is supposed to guard me. But he's so young, how could he be any more effective than myself?_

The answer was painfully obvious when she returned her gaze to his own. They weren't calm like she had thought. They were hurt. Broken. Her father had damaged this boy to the point where he was nothing more than a pawn. Someone to be discarded for a more valuable piece.

For her.

"Miss Schnee. My name is Jaune. If you have need of anything, you need only ask." Weiss quickly schooled her features into the false smile she had been taught, nodding her head in return to his bow.

"Of course. Thank you, Jaune."

 _ **Four years later, Schnee Family Banquet.**_

"Ah, Jacques, my old friend! This truly a marvelous party you have put together. I would expect nothing less from you." The patriarch smiled as he shook his competitors hand. Despite the cordial tone, Jacques knew everyone here would be more than happy to stab him in the back. To be fair, there were a couple Jacques planned to do the same to.

"Thank you for coming, Niccolo. I trust everyone here is enjoying themselves?" A suitably loud, but respectful chorus answered him. "Wonderful. Please, continue and have a marvelous night. Remember, in one hour, my daughter will be preforming for you all and I hope you would stay to see it."

Weiss ground her teeth as she smiled at the false applause. She knew everything here was dark and horrible. A writhing brood of vipers, hidden behind white-washed walls. But she couldn't risk upsetting anyone. It would bring retribution down on her father, herself, but most importantly, her family.

Winter had finally gotten herself into a good position at Atlas, and Weiss couldn't bear the thought of harming her sister. Her brother had always been a brat, but Whitley was family nonetheless.

Weiss sighed as she returned to her seat. _This would all be much easier if there was an end goal. Will I always be just a pawn?_

"Are you alright, Miss Schnee?" She turned to her attendant. Despite having, for lack of a better term, grown up with the boy for the past four years, Weiss knew very little of him.

He was still tall, proper, and well trained. Weiss knew that whenever she was somewhere he couldn't follow or she was asleep, he was training to be her protector.

But perhaps the most interesting aspect she had found, was that her opinion of his eyes had changed once more.

They still were not calm, nor were they broken like she had assumed. They were hardened, like Jaune had come to accept a harsh reality. But knowing what little she did, she doubted Jaune had chosen to just roll over and allow fate to take its course.

"Perfectly, Jaune. Tell me, how long before I must get ready?" Jaune spared a glance to her father out of the corner of his eye before replying.

"Only twenty minutes, Miss. We should make our way over now, so that you have adequate time. Would you like me to inform your father?" As always, Jaune delivered his lines perfectly, and completely devoid of emotion.

 _Exactly how Father would like._

"No. He'll figure it out himself. Let's go." The two stood and made their way to the dressing rooms. As they went, Jaune noticed more than a few of the staff watch them.

Subtle at first, but becoming more frequent the further they got from the party. Despite having no love for the Schnees, it was Jacques he hated. Not Weiss. And as such, Jaune had taken his training very seriously. He knew he wouldn't be much of a match for Grimm given his stature, and any well-trained combatant (such as a huntsman or equivalent) would easily kill him.

These, however, would pose little threat. It took him a moment, longer than he cared to admit, but Jaune realized all of the staff who were glaring at her were Faunus. Most hid their appendages well enough that few would see it, but Jaune had always been an alert person.

"Miss, I beg your pardon, but would you excuse me momentarily? I'm afraid there is a matter I've forgotten to attend to." Weiss stopped dead in her tracks and fixed her 'servant' with a searching gaze.

Despite being so young, not once had Jaune faltered in his duties. Everything required of him was completed on time and done with precision.

"I suppose. Though I am curious what could've distracted you." Jaune knew that it wasn't a polite question like she had made it sound. She was commanding the truth from him. _Sorry Weiss, guess you'll have to put up with it for a little._

"Nothing more than my own incompetence on this matter, Miss. My mind was elsewhere." Jaune bowed low, his back completely straight. A perfect sign of submission and embarrassment for one of his station. And a convenient way to check his surroundings without anyone noticing. "It will not happen again, you have my word."

Weiss held her glare a bit longer, then waved him off to his mystery errand. _Odd. He's never felt the need to lie before. He may not be the kindest soul, but typically he refrains from dishonesty._

Weiss continued her trek to her changing room. She hadn't noticed it before, but with Jaune gone the hall seemed incredibly empty.

 _Perhaps I've just become accustomed to his presence._

As she stepped through the doorway, a hand wrapped around her mouth and a thick arm wrapped around her waist. Weiss struggled to pull on her semblance, but without Myrtenaster's assistance in the matter, her thoughts couldn't take form.

"Why the struggle, Schnee? Afraid we're gonna do something to you?" The voice dripped with venom and disdain as the body dragged her away from the door. Half a dozen men and women stood around the room, all arrayed in their White Fang uniform. She couldn't see their eyes, but she could feel them burn their glares into her.

"Don't worry. We won't kill you. You're a bargaining chip to get our brethren back." The largest of the group approached her as she was bound at the wrist. "Then… then we'll take as much time as we want to kill y-"

Weiss tried to scream past the duct tape as the man's neck suddenly jerked in the wrong direction. She fell silent when she saw the reason for his sudden demise.

Jaune leapt from the back of the corpse, rolling backwards as he drew his weapon. The muted colors of his Xiphos belayed it's lethality and grace. It was neither black nor white, but the blade was a flat gunmetal and the guard barely a shade darker.

Before the Fang holding her could react, Weiss' captors had been struck down with swift strikes to their throats. As the others rallied and attacked him, Jaune remained silent and moved quickly. Despite his precision and unquestionable destruction, Jaune remained impassive.

He did not enjoy taking their lives, but they had made their choices clear. They were not just fighting for justice, they were taking pleasure in harming Weiss.

This would not be tolerated.

As the bodies around them cooled, Jaune quietly took a rag from his vest pocket and began cleaning his blade. Once he finished, he stowed the weapon and began moving the fallen into a line, respectfully closing their eyes and laying their hands across their chests.

Weiss had yet to move, or even remove the tape shutting her mouth. Everything felt numb, her mind felt too sluggish to register what had happened. While she was still processing, Jaune walked to stand squarely in front of her, his eyes still hard and his face emotionless. Weiss returned the emotionless stare as he removed the tape from her mouth.

Weiss couldn't shed the first tear before Jaune had gently tucked her into his embrace. Weiss trembled as she cried against his shirt. She let the tears stream, but she was too afraid to utter a single cry.

Jaune held her quietly, softly stroking her hair and letting her calm down. When she had stopped crying, he pulled back enough to look her in the eye. He looked to the door and she nodded softly, both moving to the exit without letting go of each other.

After several hours of Atlas forces combing the grounds for anymore White Fang, the rest of the Faunus were gathered. Jacques paced in front of them while Atlas soldiers stood behind them, weapons at ease but safeties off.

The Faunus knew this would end poorly. The White Fang once stood for peace, but now their actions would cause the innocent to be killed. Jacques stopped and turned to them, but before anything could said, the door opened to admit the young Arc.

"Mr. Schnee, pardon the interruption. There is new information I believe to be pertinent." Jacques turned to the boy with his mouth still open. Despite how angry he was, he was still impressed that the ten-year-old boy had taken down six full grown adults. _Perhaps I was right to make him a tool._ Jacques nodded for the young servant to continue.

"The group that attacked was not part of the usual staff. They were auxiliary hired for this event specifically. The White Fang used this as an opportunity to insert a few members. Their contact in the service company is being dealt with." Jaune bowed low and lowered his voice. "I know I failed to prevent them from infiltrating the party. But if you would prefer, I can deal with these ones along with the Soldiers."

Jacques sniffed as he looked over the crowd with disdain. While the boy had proven ineffective at preventing this issue, he had protected the investment. There was no need for a man such as Jacques to spend more time on this matter.

"Very well. Return them to their posts, and impress upon them the need for silence in this matter." Jaune nodded his assent, remaining with his head lowered until the CEO had left.

"Which of you is the commanding officer?" A woman stepped forward from the line of soldiers, her typical white armor marked with red striping.

"I am kid. What do you need?"

"We appreciate the assistance and your discretion in this issue. I assure you, these few will not cause problems. You can return to your normal business." The soldier nodded, having her unit fall out. None of them cared to be in the presence of the Schnees for longer than necessary.

"Jaune." The boy turned back around to look at the old cook. The ram Faunus still looked a little scared, but mostly he looked conflicted.

"Yes, Xavier?" Jaune knew what was coming, but after the day he had, he couldn't particularly bring himself to care about answering questions.

"You know as well as I that Jack worked here long before you were even born. Why lie?"

"Neither side is innocent, Xavier. Both of us are to blame for the conflict. If I can protect the innocent who get caught up in it, why would I not?"

"Aside from the fact that you will be in danger because you sided with the Faunus?"

A pained and frightful grin was etched into Jaune's face.

"Sided with you? I also killed six of you. Pretty sure both of you hate me now."

 _ **Six years later, Schnee Family training yard.**_

Weiss grunted in exertion as she spun from target to target, her rapier dancing between the drones.

The yard was covered in shard of ice, scorch marks, and decimated drone parts. After the increasing amount of attacks on the Schnee family, Weiss had continually forced herself to become better.

"Miss, I think now would be a good time for a break. Your guard is starting to slip." Weiss turned to her 'faithful companion.' Despite all this time, she had found out very little about the Arc. He kept himself closed off at all times, always ready to serve but remaining completely professional.

Weiss knew she wasn't the only who had been training so hard. Jaune had been pushing himself to the brink for the entire time she knew him. Training as long as possible before cleaning up and serving her the entire day.

"Jaune… do you think I'm strong?" The only response he gave was a quirk of his head. "I mean, do you think I could do it?" This time, recognition flashed across his face. This was a talk that had occurred many times in the last few years.

"Honestly, yes. But it would be very difficult. You wouldn't have time for doubts, Miss." It was at times like these that Weiss could see Jaune in a different light.

Not the reserved, cold Servant. Not the precise and brutal combatant.

The young man who was hurt, angry at his hand in life. The one who wanted to break the game with a baseball bat, and forge his own path.

"Jaune, I have an idea."

 _ **One year later, One month before Beacon.**_

"Yes sir. I will accompany her under the guise of a traveling companion she met along the way." Jacques trade mark scowl bared itself as he stared at Jaune.

The news that Weiss was going to go to Beacon was not necessarily bad news. There were advantages, though it would have been more convenient if she went to Atlas.

"You understand that nothing can trace you back to us? If someone finds out, we won't be there to help you." Jaune repressed the snort he wanted to let out. This wasn't a warning; it was a thinly veiled threat. _Screw up, Weiss goes back, I die. Wonderful._

"I understand completely sir." Jacques waved him off without looking up from his desk.

Jaune strode toward the Schnee family Bullhead. For the first time in years, his attire had changed drastically. In place of his normal vest and tie, he wore a light cuirass that was black with blue accents. Gone were the pressed slacks and now he had armored cargo pants, plenty of extra pockets for ammunition. He looked like he was well equipped, but not _too_ well equipped.

 _Perfect._

As he moved through the ship he stopped to knock on Weiss' door. She opened the door and yanked him in, her breath coming fast and short.

"Did he say anything? Is everything okay?" Jaune calmly placed his hands on her shoulders until her breathing evened out.

"Everything is fine. He bought the story, and in just a few minutes we'll be on our way. We'll be okay." Weiss nodded and sat down on her chair and rubbed her temples. Jaune stood sentinel next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Beacon, here we come."

 **Alright, here we go. This was a long time coming. I want to reiterate how thankful I am that you've all been so supportive. Please review and comment, they help so much.**

 **See you next time,**

 **ChargerChamp55.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know I'm taking forever on stuff, and I know I really need to get the lead out on Bond of Blonde. I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating A Shift in Power. To be honest, I've just kinda lost the thread of the story. It is up for adoption if anyone would like it. This is the new chapter of A New Beginning. This actually comes from a prompt from the Writingprompts pictures on Pinterest. Alright, here we go:**

 _A Chance of Fate_

The entity stirred as it felt a pull. It was a familiar pull, but one that the entity had gone millennia without.

 _I am summoned._

The being slowly exuded it's presence out of its own realm, and into the world of Men and Grimm.

It chose it's favored avatar, a man of eight feet, tanned skin, blond hair, glowing blue eyes, and Vacuian robes.

"You have summoned me master, I am yours to-"

"Buh!"

The being, for all its immense power and control, never thought this would happen.

A baby girl, less than a year, was holding his lamp.

And chewing it.

"Well..."

The child looked at him with beautiful lilac eyes.

A sigh.

"Crap."

* * *

The being watched as his charge walked into her parents room. He had watched as her life progressed, and he had protected her as best he could.

As a being of light, unlike his darker cousins, he could never harm his master. Even indirectly. So each time the child was in trouble, he intervened.

Though he could not stop her mother from leaving.

He growled, his pocket of reality reverberating, as his young mistress took her younger sister and marched into the forest.

As he followed, he felt the darkness of the Grimm approach. Unless she were to call upon him, he could not attack them himself. For the sake of her mind, the being made himself invisible once she reached a certain age. She had thought him a mere figment of her imagination.

The being reached out with his power, until he finally found his target. A light. Damaged, dimmed, but with a spark connecting it to his charge.

 _Qrow. Your niece. The cabin. Fly swiftly._

He could not communicate with any other than his master in this form, but he could guide others for the sake of her protection.

The being sighed softly as he watched the Huntsman eradicate the small pack of Grimm. She was safe. For now.

* * *

 _Must you do this Yang? Yes, she was your mother, but to associate with this type of place? I cannot call your family, nor can I intervene directly._

The being moved around the club, no one noticing anything other than perhaps a slight blur.

As the young dragon moved to the bar, the being made a decision.

 _Brothers, I ask your forgiveness._

The being yet again chose an avatar, though a slightly different one.

A young man of six feet, fair skin, blue eyes, a mop of blond hair, and casual clothes. His only weapons a long sword and a small sidearm.

 _Perfect blend. Should be rather forgettable_.

He sighed as Yang punched the owner through a glass pillar.

 _So much for remaining calm._

As Yang engaged another young lady with claws attached to her legs, the being drew his sword and deflected an attack from the lady in red.

"Hey, thanks buddy, but this ain't your fight." Yang grabbed her opponent and threw her to the other combatant.

"Sorry, but I can't just let you fight two on one." The being smirked, glad to finally be of use. "Besides, this'll be fun."

Between a young huntress in training who had had a long day and a timeless being who had been itching to fight for millennia, the battle did not last long.

"Well, thanks pal. You're not half bad with that sword of yours." Yang's face was slightly flushed, but she seemed to be in good spirits.

"Thanks. Personally, I think you may have-" a light fell, landing not three feet from the being, "done more damage."

The two chuckled as they exited the now destroyed club. The being breathed deeply in cool night air, glad to be free of the stuffy confines of his own realm.

"I'm Yang. Yang Xiao-Long. So, can I know the name of my fighting buddy?" The being smiled outwardly, but cursed himself internally. _There will be consequences for this._

"I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short, Sweet, Rolls off the tongue, and the ladies love it." As Yang snickered at the rather corny introduction, the being smiled a more normal smile.

 _Worth it._

 **Okay guys, that's it! I know, I know. It was really short, but I'm pressed for time. I just wanted y'all to know that I'm not dead quite yet. I hope y'all can keep being patient with me. And again, all of the stories in this little collage are for you. If you guys want to try and extend them, just shoot me a note. Alright, see y'all later!**

 **ChargerChamp55**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! I came up with this new idea, and it may be a little goofy, I'll admit. So first things first, this is kind of inspired from the Marvel Universe. Any of you who like to read the comics or know more about the lore may already know this, and for those of you who don't it'll become relevant when Infinity War comes out. After a certain point in time, Captain America becomes a different character called Nomad, because he is no longer beholden to the US. He also no longer has his round Vibranium shield, but two Vibranium gauntlets that combine to make a kite shield. Get where I'm going with this yet? If not, you'll see soon. Thanks for all the reviews and comments guys, hope you enjoy!**

 _A Knight Of A Different Caliber._

Jaune grinned as he stood, the Bullhead beginning it's run to Beacon's airstrip. The years of him and his Dad training and pushing each other had finally paid off.

Jaune checked the straps that held his family sword to his back and the heavy plate his sisters had gotten him, the two most prominent being the large white and grey plates on his forearms.

"Yang, I don't want to be the bee's knees!" Jaune sighed as he heard the young girl. She sounded just like his younger sister's when they got nervous.

Jaune grimaced a little as the ship docked, his motion sickness protesting the sudden stop. As the fresh air rolled over his senses, he reveled in the simple fact that he had made it.

 _Time to show what an Arc can do._

He instinctively raised his left arm when the poor nervous girl detonated in a cloud of red dust. Jaune made his way between them, praying his experience with his sisters would guide him.

"Hey guys, come on. It's day one of Beacon." The white haired girl snapped her head around, the scowl still very present. When she recognized him, the scowl changed to surprise.

Then a much more prominent scowl.

"You idiot, what are you doing here?" _Ah, nothing's changed here._

"Now, now Weiss, no need to be hostile. Come on, it's our first day of four years. Any real need to make enemies before we even start?" Weiss looked like she desperately wanted to argue with him, but couldn't with that stupid grin on his face.

"Fine. No one was hurt, just make sure neither of you do anything stupid." Jaune smiled softly as she walked away, fully aware that her barbed comment translated to "It's good to see you again."

"Hey, I'm Jaune Arc. You okay?"

* * *

Jaune stretched as the dawn rays filtered through the windows. Meeting Yang and Ruby yesterday had been fun, but today was the main event.

Jaune nodded to the girl he passed on his way to the lockers, though she may not have noticed past her book. Either way, Jaune's good mood couldn't be diminished.

The Arcs were always taught that violence was a last resort, and resorting to it cost something. Whether it be of a physical nature, or the toll on a person's soul, there would be a price to be paid.

That being said, Jaune was more than happy to spar and hunt. The thrill of pushing his body to the limit, the connection between you and your combatant, and that primal feel of fighting Grimm. He loved it.

Jaune clapped his hand on Yang's shoulder as he passed, the two sharing a grin at the upcoming challenge. Not surprisingly, the blondes had bonded overnight. As he approached his locker, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Well, good morning Snow Angel." The simple fact that she sighed, but didn't freeze him on the spot, meant that she wasn't too upset at the nickname.

"Jaune. Obviously I'm talking to someone." Jaune gave the redhead an apologetic smile and a tilt of his head as he motioned to the locker behind Weiss.

"True, but I do need my gear. Otherwise Initiation may be a bit harder than I reckoned." Weiss relented and moved out of Jaune's way, an idea forming in her head.

 _Idiot he may be, but he's clever and packs a punch._

"Jaune, what have you heard about teams or partners?" Jaune hummed as he strapped on his armor.

"Well, I know the basic formula is two sets of partners. I think I remember some rumors about a new formation, a team designed for unknowns. Otherwise, I'm not sure, why do you ask?" Weiss looked intrigued by the rumor, but dismissed it. Half of what you read, none of what you hear.

"I was thinking that the three of us would make a rather efficient team, don't you?" Jaune straightened from buckling his greaves, and turned to look at the red headed spearmaiden.

"I see the spear and shield, but what else are you packing? Range, dust, and I'm guessing your semblance?" The young woman nodded, but looked a little confused.

"Yes, my spear has a rifle and sword format, and I discovered my semblance some time ago." Jaune nodded as he slung a rather plain looking sword over his back.

"Well, as much as I would love to work with that loadout, especially mixed in with Weiss' dust control, I'm pretty sure it's randomized. At least to an extent." Before Weiss could reprimand Jaune for his casual treatment of someone he knew was a higher class than himself, a voice cut through their conversation.

" _Would all first years please report to the cliffs for initiation."_

Jaune's eyes narrowed and blazed with his aura for a second, before he smiled and clapped them both on the shoulder.

"Ladies, we have work to do."

* * *

 _Why. Why did it have to be heights. Why is this a thing. I swear Dad put Ozpin up to this, there's no way he didn't._

Jaune gazed over the Emerald Forest, his gut sinking as he took in the, admittedly, gorgeous view.

 _Whoops, Ozpin is still talking. Something about teammates… Wait, whoever we make eye contact with? Well that doesn't seem like the best system._

Jaune glanced to his left as Ruby's world shattered. He put his hand on her shoulder and nodded his head to her. She seemed to get his message, straightening her back looking at the headmaster.

One of the biggest principles of being a Hunter: Your body breaks before your will does. Otherwise you won't last an hour.

 _Alright Jaune, eyes up. Mission priorities:_

 _1 Land (preferably in one piece.)_

 _2 Find partner for the next for years._

 _3 Recover relic._

 _4 Keep your team alive._

 _5 Help anyone you run across._

 _6 Stay Alive._

It was about the time that Ruby was launched that a realization struck him.

 _Now how do I go about doing number one?_

* * *

"Nailed it." Yang slowed her run as she recovered from her fall. Now, all she needed to do was find a partner and grab a relic. Easy!

* * *

Ruby dashed through the forest, her slim frame darting between the foliage with ease. _Oh, I hope I find Jaune or Yang._

* * *

Blake sighed as she watched the pack move below her. Sometimes, they really were too dumb for their own good. "Ruby, is that you?" Blake's bow twitched as the Ursa rumbled. "Nope!"

* * *

By the time the hiss reached his ears, Ren was already in motion, his leg moving to deliver a punishing axe kick to the Tajitu's head.

All was going well until the martial artist was disarmed, the wind being knocked from his frame. Ren's mind was calculating the many outcomes he could affect, trying to find the most efficient path possible.

This was not one of them.

* * *

"Ugh, nailed it…" The weak response from the crater did not instill faith in Ren, but he was pleasantly surprised to see the blond figure still alive.

 _Not the best landing my friend._

Jaune shook the ringing from his head as he stood, though he couldn't get this infernal hissing noise out of his head.

 _Oh, that's not me is it?_

Jaune's left arm instinctively raised, his gauntlet expanding to twice its size and catching the King Taijitu's fangs.

"Hey, green guy! I'll buy you some time, just call when you're ready!" Jaune saw the guy nod out of the corner of his eye.

 _Need to be careful, I saw that guy with someone this morning. Team dynamic is huge, so let's avoid eye contact for now._

Jaune spun away as he deployed his other bracer, both his forearms now covered in heavy plating and honed to a razor's edge near his fists.

As the massive snake struck, Jaune dodged to his left and threw a simple right hook. The edge easily sliced through the Grimm's scales and Jaune poured aura into the strike, lodging his weapon into the beast.

His left weapon shifted again to where the point of the shield now lied perpendicular to his arm. Jaune drove the spike into the ground, effectively pinning the Taijitu's white head. He turned to see its twin approaching his unguarded left and he braced for the undoubtedly painful strike.

Instead he felt the almost painfully hot spray of the Taijitu's blood. The beast he was anchored to screeched its agony as the martial artist approached. Jaune quickly disentangled himself before driving both of his weapons through the creature's eyes.

Before he turned, Jaune grabbed a bandage from the pouch on his hip and tied it around his eyes.

"You fought well. I am Lie Ren." Jaune turned to the sound, his aura giving him a general feel for where the boy was.

"You seemed like you had it handled, but I figured I'd help since I crashed your party. I'm Jaune Arc, good to meet you." Jaune extended his hand to about where he thought Ren was.

"Ren! No! Am I too late, are we not partners, are you okay, what if we can't be partners, but then how will you make pancakes every morning? Oh, what if we were still on the same team! It still wouldn't be the same. Ren, why didn't you wait for the signal?" Jaune was only catching every fourth word but, from what he could gather, this girl wanted to be Ren's partner.

 _Huh, gonna guess ginger from this morning._

"Excuse me, miss?" The rambling successfully stopped. "Technically, I haven't met his eyes. I never looked at him directly during the fight, and afterwards I had a cloth over my face. So actually, he's your partner." Jaune removed his blindfold when he was reasonably sure there was no one else in the area, just in time for the ginger to bear hug him.

"Oh my gosh you are a genius! Ren! Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren! We are partners!" As the young girl transitioned targets, Ren shot Jaune a grateful look. Jaune replied with a slight smile and a wink before moving north.

* * *

"Heads up!"

"Why do I have to catch her?" Jaune grunted as his aura cushioned the air between his arms and Ruby's back. Thankfully for them both, nothing broke.

Well, except Jaune's pride as he was laid flat by a girl a third his size.

"Oh, uh, thanks Jaune." Ruby's face was a little flushed as she clambered off his chest.

Jaune was still focusing on that whole "breathing" thing.

He did catch the words, "She's falling."

"Weiss, glyphs!" Either she didn't hear him, or she had locked up from the sudden fall.

Jaune wrenched himself from the ground, throwing himself from a near-by tree. He used his aura to give him as much of a boost as possible, but he knew he couldn't catch her the same way he caught Ruby.

 _Nevermore must have shook her off. Descent's too fast, gotta go for angle._

Jaune wrapped Weiss in his arms as best he could before he hit the ground. The clearing was nice for line of sight and all, but the ground was much harder here.

"Weiss?"

"Yes, Jaune?" She sounded breathy and quiet, her eyes trained on Jaune's closed ones.

"Get off, I can't breathe." Jaune received his heroic reward in the form of the pommel of Myrtenaster being planted in his forehead.

"So, I guess we all made it!" Yang cheered along with her sister's statement, everyone else nodding in agreement.

Pyrrha walked over to her partner, gently pulling him up. He clasped her shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks Pyrrha, I'm good." She nodded and smiled back, still excited by the luck of finding Jaune without a partner.

"I'm glad. I am surprised that initiation has gone so smoothly." Suddenly Nora was next to them.

"Did you just say this was easy?" Jaune's eyes widened, but he couldn't stop her.

"Well, it was a little underwhelming." All eyes were on Pyrrha with utter shock, even Weiss'.

"Hey, Pyr?" She turned to Jaune, brow furrowed at the strange looks her companions were giving her.

"Yes?"

"You never, ever say that."

"Why not?"

* * *

"This! This is why we never say those words! Nothing is 'too' easy!" Pyrrha resolved to never say those again.

Jaune grunted as he deflected the Deathstalker's tail away from Blake, the Ninja throwing herself to the girls on the other side of the chasm.

His weapons shifted, detaching from his arms and forming into a large kite shield. He drew his family's blade from his back, the ancient metal gleaming in the light.

"Hey genius!" Jaune flared his aura and raised his shield, making sure that the Grimm found him to be the most interesting target.

"Let's dance big guy."

* * *

Jaune could barely keep his eyes open. Even after they defeated the two larger Grimm, the eight students ran into multiple packs of the smaller variety.

After all the teams were announced, the Headmaster called all eight of them up to the stage.

"We have kept Hunter teams to the same standard for quite some time, but there are some who believe that there are better ways. I am one such person. In light of their performance in initiation, the eight I have in front of you will be a part of a new system. Two teams, working close together, who will interchange members, leaders, and resources based on what the mission requires. Separately, they will be known as JNPR and RWBY, led by Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose respectively. The intention behind this experiment is to have a team of Hunters who are ready for anything." Ozpin turned to the newly christened team, a sly wink from behind his glasses going to the two leaders.

"Good Luck."

 **Yep, that's about it. Nothing much to say if I'm shooting ya straight. Have a good day y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Newest chapter of A New Beginning. Sorry I've been so sporadic guys, but thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoy.**

 _Vassal of Light_

The land was scorched. Nothing lived here, save the demons. A lone figure moved, a silhouette against the sandy backdrop. The tattered cloak around it's neck billowed in burning wind. Nothing in this land provided respite.

But, there were a few small blessings.

The oasis to the north was one such blessing. After the painful war that had ravaged Vacuo, small towns like these were glad for the relative peace. This town in particular had remained as neutral as possible, offering safe haven for any injured soul, regardless of their affiliation. Despite their kindness, they now faced great danger. Mistral had won the war, so this small bit of land was now the kingdoms to do with as it pleased.

The figure stopped its trek, the hood on its head rustling as it looked ahead. A large cloud of dust was between it and its destination. The figure's head cocked to the right, much like a curious pup when confronted with an issue. The cloak rolled its shoulders and renewed its previous pace.

Before long, night had fallen. During the day, every resident of this harsh environment prayed for something cool the land.

During the night, they prayed for the day. The temperature had dropped drastically, frost beginning to form on the soldiers' armor.

"Captain, Legate Vitalius reporting as ordered." The soldier kept his head lowered, his arm over his chest. The woman before him was the sole reason Mistral had accomplished all they had, even if she herself would deny it.

"Rise Legate. We have fought together for three years, there is no need to stand on ceremony." Even after the terrors they had witnessed, the captain's voice remained smooth and steady. Vitalius would've no doubt broken long ago were it not for her consistent presence.

"Of course, Captain. Our scouts returned just over an hour ago. The small village is not far, and they were known during the war for being peaceful. One of the scouts even recalled being here when she was injured. The town healer kept her until her unit returned." The Legate sighed as he stood, running an armored hand through his shorn hair. "I believe this is the last of our duties. After this, we can return home to Mistral."

The captain laughed as she placed her arm around her shield-brother. "I cannot wait to see her gates. When we get home, the first round is on me."

The Legate laughed boisterously as he began walking to his tent, calling the rest of the legion over to him. "Hear that men? The Captain is buying when we get home, so stay thirsty!"

Captain Pyrrha Nikos of the 501st Legion of the Grand Mistralian Army chuckled quietly as she watched her soldiers. The war against Vacuo had lasted almost ten years. Pyrrha had been in command of her unit for eight of those years, and as such had watched many of her brothers and sisters fall. She was tired of watching her family die, she was tired of watching homes burn, she was tired of watching civilians be butchered, and she was tired of having to cut down her enemy.

Vacuo's army was almost three times the size of Mistral's, but only because Vacuo had forced their civilians, craftsmen, and even children to fight. The experienced soldiers, like that of the 501st, had easily routed them.

Pyrrha missed the fights in Mistral's Coliseum, duels of honor and skill between combatants who did not wish each other harm. They fought because they wished to prove their own mastery of a blade, hammer, bow, staff, or even their own bodies.

Pyrrha shook her mind clear of these thoughts, moving to join her comrades in their celebration.

 _One more village, then we can go home. This war can finally be put behind us._

The 501st kept in formation, their resounding footsteps heralding their own arrival. The small village was in sight now, and it appeared the villagers wished to welcome them.

Pyrrha called the legion to a halt a good ways from the small gate, not wanting to scare the villagers unnecessarily. Though her men were more than close enough to engage at a moment's notice.

"Hello there! We are an envoy from the kingdom of Mistral! We would like to speak to your elders!" Pyrrha waited for the village's response, praying that they would just acquiesce. She had no desire to bloody this ground. She let out a small breath as the gate opened.

Though this wasn't quite what she was expecting.

No one from the village had come, save for one lone figure, garbed in a tattered cloak. The figure walked until it was halfway between Pyrrha and the gate, then stopped.

"Hello? Are you the village elder?" Pyrrha knew the figure wasn't, Vitalius did too, he was just buying Pyrrha time to figure out their plan. Vitalius glance at her out of the corner of her eye but continued to speak to the figure.

"I am Legate Vitalius of the 501st Legion of the Mistralian Army. We have come to negotiate your village's assimilation to the kingdom of Mistral, in accordance with-"

"Leave."

Pyrrha blinked at the sudden response. The voice had come from the figure, definitely male, but it didn't sound scared. Or even angry. More than anything, the voice sounded like it was tired, as if the man had just been woken from a nap.

"Sir, we need to speak with your elders. This area has become the territory of-"

"Don't care. Leave."

Pyrrha's eye twitched. Normally, something as simple as disrespect wouldn't bother her, but this man wouldn't even remove his hood when speaking.

"I am the Captain of the 501st Legion. You village is now under my kingdom's authority, and as such you will show the proper respect and honor my men are due."

"Honor? What honor? The honor of War? The glory of Conquest?" Only now did the figure begin to move, its cloak beginning to fall away.

As the tattered rags fell, they gave way to shinning platemail, the white armor gleaming in the desert sun. The figure was an imposing visage, a full suit of platemail, his helm covering his face, a large heater shield on his arm, and a brilliant longsword in his hand.

"I have seen the Honor your soldiers value so much. I have seen the glory you fight for." The man raised his blade, leveling the weapon at Pyrrha.

"I will not watch idly by as you destroy this place. You, Captain."

"Yes?"

The Knight removed his left gauntlet and threw it at the foot of her mount. Pyrrha raised her brow at him, not expecting anyone this far from a kingdom to know such a custom.

"And what shall we win? The village? I see no reason to risk my life when I could have my men kill you."

Vitalius hid a grin behind his hand. The stranger had no way of knowing, but Pyrrha had already accepted the duel. There was never a time when she would risk a soldier if she could do it herself.

"You, unlike your kin, seem to have some morality left. This village is nothing more than a group of families. Children and elders. They cannot fight. So, I ask you to fight me alone. If you win, then there will be nothing to stop you from taking the village and my life will be forfeit. If I win, you and your men leave, and tell your kingdom to never again trouble this place. What say you?"

Pyrrha retrieved the Knights gauntlet as she dismounted. She walked until she stood directly in front of him, only now realizing that he stood a head taller than herself.

"I accept. Do you need time to prepare, or shall we fight now?" The knight replaced his gauntlet, drew his sword, then moved twelve paces back from the redhead.

"We can begin whenever you are ready Captain."

The two combatants stood opposite each other, Pyrrha in an aggressive stance while the Knight took a much more defensive posture. Vitalius walked between them, waiting until both had nodded, and raised his sword.

"Combatants; Begin!" As soon as Vitalius had cleared the field, Pyrrha had launched towards her opponent, her spear aimed for the gap under his arm.

The knight barely moved, shifting just enough that Pyrrha's blade glanced off the metal of his cuirass. The Knight brought his shield down for a crushing blow, but Pyrrha had already retreated. She couldn't help the fierce smile that adorned her face.

 _Quick dodge, and little wasted movement. Finally, a worthy fight!_

 _Hellfire, she's quick! Alright, maybe Noir was right. Warden I may be, but duel's are just not something I'm good for._

Jaune shook his idle thoughts away, focusing his mind on the warrior before him. She seemed close to his own age of twenty-two, though her experience with a blade made him think she was older than she appeared. The Captain was fast, strong, and she was confident. Her spear gave her reach over his longsword, and he doubted she would limit herself to one weapon. Her buckler shield may have been smaller, but it was much more maneuverable than his heavy heater shield.

The combatants watched each other, waiting for the twitch that signal an opening. Pyrrha locked her eyes on Jaune's torso, watching for the muscles to give away his next attack. Jaune stared directly into her emerald eyes, trying to see the woman behind the blade. He had a peripheral awareness for the fight, but he focused on what those green windows told him.

She was tired, the way were eyes flicked to his blade. She had seen more than anyone ever should, and she was tired of being forced to. But there was a fire. A brilliant flame that shown through those eyes. This woman would not relent, not if she believed the cause to be worthy. Though there was something else, something Jaune didn't entirely expect…

Sorrow. Mercy, maybe? An emotion he couldn't entirely place. She looked excited to be fighting, but like she felt bad for him. Like she didn't really want to fight.

Jaune was broken from his revelations when he saw her eyes drift toward his left leg.

 _Smart. She knows my armor is thick enough that she has to go for weak points. Downside, I'm basically wearing another person on top of me. If she can take my legs, she's won._

Jaune braced himself as she lunged, pivoting on his foot and dropping his shield to match her spear. As Pyrrha recoiled from the collision, Jaune pushed forward, bringing his superior weight to bear as his sword clashed on her shield.

Jaune barely managed to reposition his shield to block her Xiphos short sword, having dropped her spear when he deflected her thrust. As the two locked together, a growl resonated throughout the Knight, one that was matched by the Spartan.

She grinned at him for a second, uttering one word before disengaging.

"Blue."

Jaune didn't stop to question her, knowing that if he lost momentum she would triumph. The battle had lasted less than forty seconds, but it was clear that she would win. Unless a miracle were to occur, or for Jaune to get extremely lucky.

 _Which basically means I'm relying on a miracle here. Come on, I've fought against the Grimm for ten years, I can't beat one soldier?_

Pyrrha stood straight, drawing her shoulders back, and leveled her sword at the Knight. Despite the unfortunate circumstance, and the rather cold meeting between the two, she was excited. Finally, a duel, after so long of war. Two combatants, one trying to learn everything about the other, before striking.

"Come, Challenger. You promised me a duel, did you not?"

Jaune narrowed his eyes, taking a second to cool off. He knew a taunt when he heard one, but she seemed to genuinely enjoy fighting him.

 _That doesn't bode well for me. Alright Jaune, time for some of your famous trickery._

Jaune readied his blade as he charged, a simple slash across her shoulders that she easily deflected. Jaune prayed to whatever gods would listen as he enacted his plan.

Pyrrha couldn't help the involuntary gasp as her body reacted to his strike. As their blades connected in a simple parry, the Knight had let go of his own sword and swung around behind her, delivering a punishing strike with his shield.

Pyrrha rolled with the impact, staggering to her feet as her breath came in short gasps. She eyed her combatant with newfound interest.

 _Most would not so readily relinquish their weapon. He's different. He knew he couldn't match my skill with a blade, so he changed the field to his advantage._

Pyrrha almost smiled, before the registered the lack of weight on her left arm. She grimaced when she spotted her buckler a few feet away, right next to the Knights sword. They were both down a piece of equipment, though it seemed somewhat fitting. The soldier had no defense, and the guardian had no way to attack.

At least, not conventionally.

 _Alright, she lost her shield. Would've been a little happier if she had lost her sword, but still. Brothers, it's hot. I don't think I can keep this up long, my armor is getting heavy._

As Pyrrha twirled her blade and shifted into a more aggressive stance, Jaune swallowed the nerves bubbling up in his stomach.

 _One shot. Better make it count. Sorry in advance, sisters._

Jaune bellowed a war cry as he charged the Captain, his shield leading the way. A loud clattering, a tangle of limbs, a cry of pain, and flying helmet later led to this development.

Jaune, straddling Pyrrha, with the point of his shield buried in the ground not an inch from her head, clearly showing he could've killed her had he wanted. He's frame was wracked with heavy breaths, his face drenched in sweat and streaked with blood. Pyrrha had attempted to counter, succeeding in removing his helm with the tip of her sword and carving a red trail from his left jaw to his left eyebrow.

Pyrrha let out a barely audible gasp as she beheld the man she had been fighting. Blond hair, those azure eyes she had seen earlier, the scruff of a man who had done what he could while on the road. A single bead of sweat, mixed with his blood, rolled off his chin and on to her cheek.

It was then Jaune felt the pressure in his stomach. Pyrrha's Xiphos had slipped between two plates, piercing his stomach. Oddly enough, he felt no desire to inspect his wound. He found his eyes could not leave the swirling emotions before him, the emerald inferno conveying so much as he watched.

Elation at their fight, understanding at his shield having just missed, regret at having lost. But as his vision dimmed, he did see one emotion that confused him.

Horror.

The gentle morning light is welcomed by most.

Jaune cursed its existence.

He groaned as he tried to sit up, laying back down with a cry of pain. He tried to blink his spotty vision back together when he heard someone walking.

He saw something red as the door opened. _Must be Rouge. Probably come to berate me for wasting the morning. Honestly sister, it's only just dawn._

"Rouge, could you not leave me be? My trek was long." Jaune frowned as he heard his sister chuckle. Even with his eyes shut, he could hear something was wrong.

 _Rouge has never, in all the years I've known her, ever, sounded that girly. That is not my sister._

"I'm afraid I'm not Rouge, Warden."

Jaune's eyes snapped open, his arm instinctively reaching for his sword. Before he could so much as utter her name, Pyrrha had caught him as he collapsed.

"Easy, you're in no shape to move."

"The duel, what happened."

Pyrrha turned her head away as Jaune's gaze bored into her.

"I made a mistake. I intended to hold my sword against your armor, but you came faster than I had anticipated. My blade slipped between your armor, and I impaled you." Pyrrha hung her head as she settled into the seat next to him.

"Then I have lost. Do not look so ashamed. Our terms stated that my life would be forfeit. You should've left me to die in that field." Jaune swallowed hard as he realized the weight of his failure. His village, the one he had long since defended from the Grimm, was now at the mercy of this woman and her kingdom.

"Sir, if I may?"

"Yes?"

Pyrrha's face mirrored her hair as she mumbled.

"I beg your pardon, but I couldn't hear you."

"I never actually learned your name. Could I?"

Jaune grinned a little at the absurdity. Here was the woman who had easily trounced him in a duel and almost taken his life, and she was shyly, almost embarrassedly, asking for his name.

"My name is Jaune Arc, Warden of Light." Jaune chuckled a little when Pyrrha's head snapped up at the mention of his title. "Don't even think about it. You have bested me honorably, I will not tolerate you trying to bow to me now."

"My Lord, I had no idea-"

"Enough, I am not your Lord. I am a warrior, nothing more. And if this is any indication, not a very good one."

Pyrrha stopped with her mouth open as his words registered. How could she possibly have beaten him? He was a Warden, one who stood against the Grimm. He should've eradicated her easily.

"Then, how did-"

"You win?" A nod. "Because there is a very different skill set for fighting a human combatant and one for fighting the Grimm. I have not dueled someone since my basic training."

"Ah, I understand." Pyrrha remained silent after that, not wanting to address the topic she knew they needed to.

"You know you'll have to resolve this."

"What?"

Jaune placed a weary hand on her shoulder. "By the terms of our duel, you now own this village. You also, now own my life. When I said you should've left me out there, I wasn't jesting. It would've been easier for all involved. Now you'll have to execute me, whether public or private is up to you. Though I would beg you to restrict my family from seeing."

Pyrrha's horrified face was not exactly what he had expected. His few other encounters with Mistral's army had not left him with a glowing impression.

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

Pyrrha stood and placed her hands on her hips. "A Warden, executed in some small village due to a duel? After defending us from the darkness for several years? I think not. That is not a worthy end for one such as yourself."

Pyrrha's face twisted into a scheming grin as a laugh bubbled in her chest. "In fact, I have the perfect idea. You said that your life was forfeit, right? That I now own you, due to winning the duel?"

Jaune nodded dumbly, still confounded over the rapid change in the Spartan.

"Then my only choice is to own you. You will follow me back to the Kingdom, and you will remain as my vassal. Together we will attend to our duties, and you will continue to be a light for our kind. I see no better option than this, do you?"

Jaune could only stare at her, face unchanging, until a smile grew and his laughter echoed through the room. Pyrrha smiled as the rumbling bass washed over her, jumping a little when he suddenly stood, heedless of his wound.

He kneeled before her and bowed his head.

"Then by my honor as a Warden, I am yours to command, Pyrrha Nikos."

"Rise, Jaune Arc, Warden of Light and my Vassal."

 **Hey everybody. I hope you liked it. To be honest, I lost the thread about halfway through and changed it. I think it turned out alright. Guys, I really wanna apologize. I am so sorry that I've been so inconsistent, and I really want to be better about that. I can't speak for what the next few weeks will hold, but I'll try and be a lot more active over the summer. For anyone who hadn't seen my other note, I don't have anything backlogged. If you see an update, I probably finished that story and then immediately uploaded it. I gonna try and get some stuff set up in the next few months, so that hopefully I'll have some stuff saved by the time school rolls back around next year. As always, I would greatly appreciate any advice and comments you have. See y'all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all. I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry about that. So, this comes from a few things. Mainly it's from a prompt by WritingPrompts on Pinterest, but it also is inspired by LordHellPheonix's final chapter of Jaune Arc: The Elemental Swordsman. I would definitely recommend you go and read it if you haven't.**

 _A Fresh Start, A New Curse._

He couldn't believe it. Everything they had done. Every fight, every broken bone, every drop of blood, every shed tear. All the lives they had lost and had taken.

For nothing.

Jaune coughed as he forced his body to move. To do anything. He couldn't tell what was broken or what was even still attached. He couldn't see out of his left eye, though whether that was the blood or he had gone blind he didn't know. He didn't much care either.

They had lost Weiss somewhere along the way. She tried to save team SSSN. The only one who made it out was Sun, though he cursed himself for it every day.

Qrow had died saving them all. Salem had found them before they were ready, but Qrow saw it coming. He convinced Ironwood to get the rest of them out, while Qrow stayed behind. Almost 700 confirmed kills before they lost sight of Qrow. With no one to worry about, he had let his semblance wreak havoc.

Everyone that was left had charged this place. This wretched pit, where darkness swirled, swallowing any light that was foolish enough to enter.

They had to kill Salem. They had to move now, or they wouldn't make it.

Jaune looked around the best he could. Everyone was down. He couldn't hardly move, and his aura had long since broken. Ruby stood in front of the Witch, battered but still standing.

 _She won't win. The relics didn't work. Her eyes aren't strong enough. What can we do? She might as well be one of the Brothers._

Jaune clenched his fist as he saw Salem turn her smug grin on to Ruby.

 _ **You cannot rest now.**_

Jaune's eyes shot open. The voice didn't sound right. It wasn't the terrifying sound of Salem, but it wasn't the gentle voice of the Relics.

 _ **I am neither, Jaune Arc. Enough delay. You have one chance. Use this. End her.**_

Jaune felt a weight settle in his shield hand. He looked to see something that looked to be an explosive, though not one he recognized.

 _ **I will not let you fall here, Jaune Arc. But I am not powerful enough to save this world. You must do so.**_

Jaune didn't question it. He had a chance, and he was not going to waste it.

He dragged himself upright, the mangled remains of Crocea's shield still attached to his equally mangled arm. He hid the device in his arm, raising his ancestor's blade once more.

"Ruby," His voice could barely penetrate the air, "Move. Get them out."

" _You would face me, child? Do you wish for death so badly?_ " Salem's horrid eyes locked onto Jaune's own.

He couldn't see Ruby, but he heard her move towards the others. He had made Ruby swear before ever coming here. If Jaune were to tell her to run with the others, she would do it. It had taken him weeks, but she finally accepted. War was nothing more than cold calculus. Jaune was more expendable than the others, simple as that.

" _Come Child, face your fate. And know that I will hunt the others down soon enough."_ Salem opened her arms, almost as if offering a hug.

 _Well, waste not want not._ Jaune charged forward, as fast as his battered body could carry him. He brought Crocea Mors down in an obvious arc, Salem barely moving to block the blade.

As his sword met her arm, he released his grip, surging forward and wrapping his body around hers. He fumbled for the control of the device, his fingers finally finding the small button.

" _What do you think you are doing? Holding me down while that girl tries to harm me?"_ Salem began laughing as she raised her arm to decapitate Jaune.

A shrill tone rang out.

Jaune smiled.

* * *

Jaune slowly opened his eyes, though the scenery he greeted wasn't much better than what he left.

He appeared to be in front of a castle. The walls were decayed and damaged, as if it had been abandoned long ago. The air was stale, particles of dust stationary in the wind.

"Well, this is surreal." Even his voice seemed flat and dull.

The rusted doors in front of him shook as they opened, seemingly of their own accord. Jaune mentally shrugged as he moved toward the opening.

A long hall, tapestries hanging from the ceiling, tables with room for entire legions, all destroyed and decaying.

As Jaune continued, he made his way to what seemed to be the throne room of the castle. He climbed the steps until he saw the throne.

And the man perched atop it, wearing a rusted crown.

" **You took your time.** " The man's grated, sounding as if it had not been used for centuries.

"I just died. I think I can be forgiven for taken a moment to get my bearings." Jaune's head was spinning. Was this Oum? One of the Brothers? Something different?

" **You want to know who I am, yes?** " The man smiled when Jaune nodded, standing from his throne and descending to stand even with Jaune. The man stood at least seven foot, a full head taller than Jaune.

" **I have no name. None that would mean anything to you. I suppose you could call me a Watcher. One of many. Jaune, what do you know of the Multiverse Theory?** " The man had begun pacing around Jaune, his steps slow. The world seemed to shake with every footfall.

"It's just a theory. An idea that says that for every decision, a new world is created. One where you said yes, and one where you said no."

" **A good a summary as any. These worlds exist Jaune. Some are very similar to yours. Some, less so. Those who are like me can look into these worlds and we document what we see. We are not gods, Jaune. We cannot create. We watch over the creations others have left to us. The world you know was created by one such being, one I respect a great deal.** "

The Watcher stopped his movements, settling beside Jaune and resting a heavy hand on his shoulder.

" **The reason I tell you this, is because all of the worlds I watch have a common factor. Do you know what this factor is?** "

Jaune shook his head, though he feared the answer.

" **They are dying, Jaune. They face great calamity. I cannot save them, just as I could not save yours.** " The Watcher took a shuttering breath, one that seemed to reverberate through the castle.

" **But, I did manage to help you save yours. Jaune, I'm sorry. I changed your fate. You were not to fall in that battle. Nor was Salem to be killed. I cannot tell you what was originally intended, that thread has been destroyed. But we are presented with a unique opportunity. Jaune, the Multiverse doesn't know what to do with you. By all accounts, you should be dead. And yet, you should never have been in that position. As such, I can put you wherever I see fit, and no consequences shall befall you.** "

The man sighed again, moving to stand directly before Jaune, both hands on his shoulders.

" **I will not lie. I am asking you to suffer. I am asking you to fight, and I do not know for how long. I can offer you a few boons, but I cannot directly intervene again.** " The man collapsed to his knees, holding tight to Jaune's arms.

" **I beg of you. Save them. I cannot, but I know you can. Please Jaune, save Remnant. Save your friends. However many times they need you to.** " The Watcher remained kneeling, his head lowered.

 _Aw, hell. He just had to say it like that, didn't he?_

"They need me? Are you sure?"

" **Without question.** "

"What would you have me do?"

The Watcher stood, another broken smile etching its way onto his face. He clapped once, his rusted armor rattling. The world around them shook, changing to a hallway of doors.

" **These are but a few of the worlds that need you. Merely pick one, and you will be put into the world. I shall grant three gifts Jaune. The first is simple, I will make sure that you will always have Crocea Mors. No matter the world, he shall be by your side. He shall never dull, nor shall he break."**

" **For the second, I offer you a choice. You can never remember the conversations had here. It would not do for you to have knowledge of us. But I can allow you to remember every world you visit. I will watch over your mind, keep the memories sorted and prevent them from overwhelming you. Or I can have you forget each time you move to a new world."**

" **For the third, I will allow you a companion. You may choose one person to stay with you. They will never know of us, your mission, or your fate. But no matter the circumstance, they will find their way into your path. They will be your trusted ally.** "

Jaune nodded, swallowing as he approached one of the doors.

"Hey, Watcher?"

" **Yes?"**

"Thanks. For giving me a shot." Jaune shouldered the door open, bravely moving to his new life.

The Watcher turned to the shattered and twisted remains of the world. Wailing and screams of terror echoed in his mind.

" **Do not thank me, Jaune Arc. I have condemned yet another good man. I wish you luck."**

* * *

 **Okay guys, here it is. So, I know I posted this into A New Beginning, but I'm hoping this'll actually be the pilot of my new Story. The reason I put it here is that I want y'alls opinion first. Thoughts, concerns, questions, recommendations, the like. Also, for the Second and Third gifts, Jaune's companion and whether or not he remembers: TOTALLY UP TO YOU. Guys, just send me a message or leave a review, but this choice is yours. I suppose if no one says anything, I can always choose, but I'd really like y'all's help with this. Let me know what you think. Goodnight everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, now, before y'all say anything: Just hear me out, okay? So, I don't know where this "Jaune has seven sisters" thing started out, but I completely agree. I really don't remember if it comes from canon or fanfic, but either way, I like it. So, with all that said, this crazy thing popped into my head. Jaune has seven siblings, right? Well, with just a smidge of AU, we got this… monstrosity.**

 _Terrore_

Jaune commonly thought his life was hectic.

But then, who's wasn't, right?

Sure, life always had its own way of throwing you a curveball every once in a while, and Jaune felt he had gotten pretty good at navigating them.

Thankfully, his sisters were always there to keep his treacherous thoughts in check.

"Hey, Jauney! It's time to go, we don't want to be late!"

Jaune yawned as his youngest sibling pulled him along, dragging the teen by his arm towards his car. The girls had been ecstatic when Jaune finally got his license. Now they all had their own personal chauffer.

Joy.

"Ruby, why do we have to go to a weapons smith at five in the morning? It's just old man Vulcan. We've grown up around him for almost eight years now."

Jaune's adopted sister spun to face him, her small finger wagging in his face.

"Jaune! Just because we grew up with him doesn't mean that he isn't an amazing smith! And we're going because he promised to teach me something really cool, and I need you to drive."

Jaune smiled and rubbed his sister's crimson tinted hair, her giggle making his early morning worth it.

* * *

"Come on, Jaune! You're not even trying!"

Jaune's arms shook as he pushed himself up again. His sister had been pushing him through extra cardio for the past two hours, and he and Ruby had only gotten back ten minutes before that.

"Nora, I've run fifteen laps around the house, done twenty reps each of push-ups, pull-ups, crunches, squats, and deadlifts. All with you on my back. I'm pretty sure that qualifies as 'trying' pretty hard."

Ginger floof covered his vision as Nora shifted even higher on his back, leaning forward so that she was looking at him upside down.

"I just want to make sure my big brother can handle himself!"

Jaune smiled softly as she climbed down from him, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"I know. I promise I'll be careful. Besides, you're coming with me, so you'll have my back. We'll be fine Nora."

It takes a while, but once you got through Nora's energetic shell, there was something truly special underneath it.

Someone that Jaune loved dearly.

* * *

"Hey Blake, what's up?"

His most… elusive sister, looked up from her book to watch her brother. She motioned her brother over to her secluded little corner, safe from the terrors of her sisters. Once he made it to the small couch and sat down, Blake curled herself against him, glad to finally have her space heater back.

"Sounds like you've had a busy day. I thought maybe you'd like to relax for a little?"

Jaune hummed appreciatively as he stretched his sore muscles, welcoming the comfort his sister brought. They moved to their favorite reading position, Blake having made sure to bring their shared book, and began from their last reading.

As the hours melted by, they moved into the stages of their reading-

Stage one was sitting close and reading through the story at an alarming rate.

Stage two was Jaune putting an arm around Blake, pulling her further into the embrace while Blake hummed contentedly.

Stage three was when they hit the more interesting parts of _Ninja's of Love._ They got even closer to each other, their cheeks gaining a rather spectacular hue.

Stage four was the best part. For Blake anyway. This is when Jaune can't help himself, and begins to gently massage her ears. He gets to appreciate the marvelous texture and the wonderful purring Blake gives off. Blake, well, she gets Nirvana.

Suffice to say, stage four is the longest stage.

"Jaune Arc!"

Blake's purrs slammed to a stop, a slender eyebrow being raised at Jaune.

"Oh, I forgot… Mighta promised Yang a spar. And I might be an hour late."

Blake's amused chuckling showed how much mercy he would be granted from her, not that he really expected any.

"Well, I'll certainly miss you."

* * *

"You're gonna pay for making me wait, Vomit Boy."

"Yang, it was one time. Five years ago. We were twelve, and I told you very specifically to not make me sit by the window."

Jaune dropped into a crouch as his sister's fist flew by him, a blow that would've had his bell ringing for the next year.

It had not taken long to learn a few tricks with his sisters.

For Ruby, you always treated her the way she deserved. She may be young, but she's talented and deserves the respect. Cookies don't hurt either.

For Nora, you remained calm and patient. Just a little love, and she'll be by your side no matter what. Jaune swore he would return the favor.

For Blake, well, that one is simple. No loud noises, sudden movements, bring plenty of tea, good books, and some tuna. Job done.

Yang was… another matter altogether. Rule number one though? Don't block, dodge. Like the spinning elbow that was flying towards him. Without the help of Crocea's shield, he should definitely not take that hit.

So, he ran.

"You know, I can't help but feel like you're angry about something else too."

A leaping axe kick prompts him to role to his side, replying with a flat-palmed strike.

"I don't know what makes you say that. It's not like you've been spending a bunch of time with the others or anything."

There it was. Yang hated to admit it, but she did not like sharing. It wasn't so much that she was jealous, but that she was terrified of being left.

It was one of the few things that, despite all her strength, she couldn't effect in any way.

Jaune lowered his stance just a little, waiting for the powerful right hook he knew would come. Just as her fist barreled down on him, he shifted to his left and hooked her arm on his own, swinging her into a hug from behind.

He gently placed his head on her shoulder, squeezing her softly.

"And you know, that I'll always have time to spend with you. All of you, yes. You know I would never put one of you ahead of the others." He pulled her a little tighter, lightly bumping her head with his. "Just like I won't ever put them ahead of you."

* * *

"Alright, Pyrrha. It's simple. Just gently pour the batter into the pan, then put it into the oven. No messes, no dropped pans, and no explosions."

For one of the most combat proficient Arcs, Pyrrha had a devil of a time with simpler tasks.

Like not messing up cooking. By warping the oven with her semblance and creating an overload in the circuitry. Because somehow she did that.

 _Man, even when she screws up she does it amazingly._

"I don't know Jaune. Maybe… maybe you should do it. That way it'll come out right."

Jaune gingerly placed his hands over hers, guiding the bowl full of cake batter over to the pan. This would be their sixth try to create a cake for Ruby's birthday.

Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief when they finally got the pan into the oven, the most taxing part of her process.

"Good job, Pyr. Now we wait, and then we surprise Ruby." Jaune reached over and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"You're a good big sister Pyrrha. You've gone through quite the ordeal so that Ruby can have a good birthday."

Pyrrha smiled up at him, giving her brother a bonk on the head as she giggled at him.

"What about you? You're the one who's been running around all month, grabbing as many weapon parts, modifications, and asking Vulcan to help train you. I'd say her big brother is pretty good at his job."

Jaune blushed a little and pushed on Pyrrha's hip, causing her to tip over a little. The two narrowed their eyes at each other and launched into a full on push war.

* * *

Jaune very, very, _painstakingly_ carefully put the tray down on the table in front of his sister. He kept his hand steady as he poured the hot tea from its clay pot into his sister's cup.

The pleasant aroma filled the quite room, reminding him why this was Jaune's second favorite room.

Rian sat before him, her delicate hands gently holding her tea cup. She bowed her head in thanks before taking a small sip. Her sigh of relief told Jaune he had brewed the tea correctly, finally.

He sat himself down across from her, his own cup of tea steaming in front of him. He never could choose who was more calming, Rian or Blake, though he would probably choose Rian. Blake's alone time was… more interesting than anything.

"So, you've had a long day with our sisters."

Jaune sighed as the bitter brew worked its way through his system.

"Yeah, I have. I am so happy you got me up here for a little before Ruby's party."

Rian reached over and tapped his forehead, smirking softly at him.

"Forgetting something?" Jaune tilted his head to the side, reminding Rian greatly of the puppy they used to take care of. "You haven't hung out with one sister yet. And I doubt she'll just forget about it."

Jaune nodded his head, and groaned a little.

Rian nudged him over on the futon, sitting next to him. She slowly massaged the kinks out of his shoulders and neck, getting him to relax before having to continue his daily trend.

"You know, you're too good to us. None of us would hold it against you if you took a day off of the superhero act."

Jaune mumbled as Rian pushed on a certain knot, his back decompressing completely.

"I can't take a break, Ri. You girls deserve it all and more."

* * *

Jaune pulled Weiss along behind him, shushing her giggles as they moved through the yard.

He stopped alongside the family pool, holding his finger up to ask for her patience. Jaune grinned at her as he pulled out a small vial of ice dust.

He charged it with a little of his aura and threw it into the pool. The vial detonated, flash freezing the pool into a perfectly rectangular ice rink.

He stood and offered his hand to Weiss, who stood speechless at his actions.

"My Lady, may I have this dance?"

"Why, yes Sir, you may." Weiss' beautiful laugh made Jaune break out into a massive smile, leading his icy sister onto the impromptu ice rink.

He pulled her through a long and complicated dance, one he had been perfecting with Weiss since they first started dancing together. They twisted through the night, both smiling and laughing with each other.

Jaune lead Weiss into a dip, pulling her into a tight embrace when she came out of it. They held each other as they stood in the midst of the pool, smiling softly.

"Thank you for this, Jaune. I needed it."

Jaune pressed a gentle kiss on her head, pulling her a little closer.

"Of course, Weiss. Anything for my sisters."

"Hey, idiots. The ice dust is fading! That water is going to be coooold."

"Oh, crap! Weiss, run!"

* * *

 **Okay, that's about it guys! I don't know why, but something seems kinda off. Like this story isn't complete or I wrote it wrong or something. If you guys have any suggestions, I would be happy to hear'em.**

 **Night y'all,**

 **Arebus.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up guys! So, not entirely sure when this'll come out, but I'm hoping somewhere around May. Not entirely sure how or why this came into my head, but it did. I suppose you can take this as kind of a spin of chapter of** _ **Lux Noctis**_ **, as it takes place in that AU but isn't really a part of my story. Mostly it made me laugh and I decided to write it. Enjoy!**

 _Old Enemies, New Friends._

 _What… In the name of the Brothers… Is happening._

Jaune wouldn't deny that his life had become drastically more complicated than he would've thought, but this was pushing it.

Last thing Jaune remembered, he had just killed a dragon. And not a Grimm dragon, a literal _freaking Dragon_. Weiss had held him as he finally succumbed to the damage the battle had inflicted. That was the worst part of transitioning worlds, having to watch the pain he caused everyone as he left.

Now, typically he woke up pretty early in life. The latest so far had been the first one, he had been ten years old. Which is why you can pardon him if Jaune is a little disoriented by the current circumstances he found himself in.

Specifically, the position of holding a twenty-some Ruby Rose as she slept.

 _This… cannot be right. I mean, it's not like I have anything against this, but I literally woke up to… what, my girlfriend? Fiancée? Oh Oum, please tell me we aren't already married and I don't remember._

It was now that Jaune noticed a few discrepancies that worried him. First, he didn't remember any world where Ruby had hair this long. And it was redder than usual. Second, he didn't see Crescent Rose anywhere.

 _And her cloak… is… white. Uh-oh. Oh, no no no no no no, bad bad bad bad. This is so very very bad. This isn't Ruby._

The redhead in his arms stirred, her face moving to look at his own. Definitely-not-Ruby put a hand on his cheek, cocking her head to the side.

"Jaune? What's wrong?" _Crap, crap, crap! How in Remnant am I supposed to explain this?_

"Oh, uh, nothing's wrong. I promise." Summer put her other hand on Jaune's face, pulling him a little closer and pressing their foreheads together.

"Come on, Baby. You can tell me, you know that." _Nope! Pretty sure I can't tell you that I'm ridiculously uncomfortable being this close to you since you've been dead for the past fifty years of my memory, you're the mother of someone I've been romantically involved with, and because I just had the very uncomfortable thought that if we are together than in this world I'm supposedly either Yang or Ruby's father or both._

"Just a… really weird dream." _That is unfortunately real._ "I'm fine Summer. What time is it?"

"Almost eight in the morning. About time for us to go to the Obstetrician."

"Oh, oka-" _WAIT. NO. NOT THAT. That would definitively mean-_

* * *

Jaune bolted upright in his bed. He was covered in sweat, his heart beating from his chest. As he took deep breaths, he slowly laid back down.

 _That was the weirdest dream. Maybe it's a side effect of the Regeneration?_

A pale, slender arm wrapped around his chest, pulling him close to the owner.

"What is it, love? Another dream?" _Oh, uh-uh. No, nope, nu-uh. Not happening. I'm delusional. Has to be._

Raven Branwen gently guided Jaune to look at her, her scarlet eyes boring into his sapphire ones. _Well, if this is my new world, I'd rather not die this quickly._

"Yeah. Strange one, to be sure. I'm fine." Raven raised an eyebrow at him, shifting her body even closer to him.

"Yes, you are, my Love." _Ohhhoho nope. Not good._

* * *

And for third time in as many minutes, Jaune was forcefully ejected from his rest.

 _Wow. I need to stop drinking Ren's health drink. No matter which iteration it is, that stuff is always terrible._

Someone tapped his back. Jaune turned his head, the dark room illuminated by moonlight. And there next to him, in his bed, was Neopolitan.

Wearing one of his shirts.

 _WHAT IS HAPPENING!?_

Neo cocked her head at him, concern lacing her eyes. Jaune had to admit, she was pretty adorable. The only time other than his original world he had met her was when they were in that weird militaristic world. _She was our Gunnery Chief, right?_

Neo was apparently displeased with the lack of response from her, lover? Husband? Idiot she had captured somehow? _Who knows at this point._

She climbed over to sit on his lap, gently reaching for his pulse and his forehead. Jaune was pleasantly surprised, this Neo clearly cared for him. _No reason to worry her._

Jaune gently grasped her wrists, pulling her hands off his face.

"I'm fine, Neo. Just a bad dream, I promise." Neo got a weird look on her face, and Jaune recalled what happened last time he said he was fine.

Thankfully, nothing untoward happened. Neo pushed her head into Jaune's neck, bringing them both down to the mattress. She curled her small body around Jaune's, acting like his own personal security blanket.

 _Alright, I'll admit, this is actually really nice._ Jaune gently wrapped his arms around Neo's waist, taking in the warmth she offered.

* * *

 _Okay, I'm getting really tired of this._

Jaune stirred as awoke yet again. This time was drastically different. Instead of his own bed, he was in a cave in what felt like Atlas. It was too cold to be anywhere else. Jaune stretched his furred arms, claws raking against the stone.

 _Wait, what?_

Fur, long snout, tufted ears, claws, and about eight feet in height.

 _I'M NOT ALWAYS HUMAN? SINCE WHEN IS THIS A THING?_

( _ **Since I got bored and decided to.**_ )

Jaune spun around, looking for all the world like a dog chasing his tail. A larger red-bodied wolf moved toward him, letting out a small rumble to get his attention.

 _Oh, she's the Alpha. No question. Wait, can I even talk like this?_

Jaune followed instinct, lowering his head and dropping to all fours. He's not quite sure what he expected, but it wasn't for the Alpha to whimper a little and give him a quick lick to the back of his neck.

Jaune raised his head a little, daring to meet the Alpha's eyes.

 _Green, almost glowing. Wait, Pyrrha?_

Jaune gently raised his head, brushing the long tip of his snout against hers. Pyrrha, no mistaking that scent now, responded happily, rubbing herself along him.

* * *

 _OH COME ON! I ACTUALLY KINDA LIKED THAT ONE!_

Jaune quickly dragged himself from his bed, eager to see what trickery awaited him in this world. He moved to the window, he guessed it was early morning by the sky's color.

"Jaune, what are you doing awake?" _Weird, sounds familiar but I can't_ place it. Oh well, might as well roll with it.

"Just woke up. Guess something spooked me is all." Jaune turned back to face the bad as he was speaking. Luckily, the few life time's Jaune had lived had taught him a few valuable gifts, such as a decent poker face.

Jaune put all he had into keeping a straight face as he looked at a mass murderer, an instrumental part of Beacon's destruction, and the woman who killed his first partner. Cinder Fall was lying in Jaune's own bed.

The fact she wasn't wearing anything but sheets did not help Jaune's thought process.

 _I am… so terribly conflicted in this moment._

"Well, it doesn't seem like anything is wrong. Come back to bed, it's cold." Jaune kept an easy smile on his face as he walked back to the bed.

 _If you wanted to do that transitioning thing, now would be the time. Any time now. Seriously. You can take me! Like, Right Now! PLEASE!_

Sadly, Jaune's call went unanswered by whatever fiendish power was doing this to him ( _ **:D**_ ). Jaune carefully climbed back into the bed, keeping a little of the sheets between the two of them.

With how his night had been going, you'd think he'd know better by now.

Cinder quickly conquered the distance, pressing herself flush to the befuddled dimensional Knight.

"You remember your promise, right? To always be with me? To never let me be cold again?" Cinder's voice purred into his ear, causing Jaune to feel a multitude of reactions.

* * *

His favorite being him bolting awake in his dorm in Team JNPR's room. Jaune spun his head around, looking over Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. He quickly ran a hand through his hair, stopping when he came in contact with a pair of ears.

 _I'm back. It's still the first world. Where did the thing with the Dragon come from? Where did any of that come from!_

Jaune resolved to deal with it later. For now, it was only eleven at night. _I'm sure Junior wouldn't mind a guest, right?_

* * *

Atop a rusted throne sat a rusted soul, the world around it dead and unmoving. Threads surrounded the eyes of the being, each being almost too thin to see. A crooked grin wrenched its way onto the Watcher's face.

" _ **Perhaps I have done enough. The boy has a hard enough journey ahead of him. I should leave him be, for now at least.**_ "

* * *

 **Okay, that's it. Couldn't tell you what prompted me to do this, I just needed something silly to do. Sorry it's so short, I didn't have a lot of time to work on it. Let me know what you guys think! Also, apologies to Solora Goldsun. I couldn't help but throw a tiny reference in there. Thanks for reading y'all!**

 **See ya next time,**

 **Arebus**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll admit, don't really know where it came from, but here's this thing. Apologies for how inconsistent I've been, but it's just been super hectic recently. Anyhow, here we go.**

 _The Hunter's Dilemma_

A cloud bloomed in front of Jaune's face as he exhaled, the cloth around his face crystalizing from the moisture.

He moved as quick as he dared, senses alert for anyone or any _thing_ around him. It had been almost a week since he had left the small Fort-City of Tal. The Lord there had hired him to hunt something. A monster. Not just any monster though, one that Jaune had never faced before.

A _Dragon._

The King of Beasts. Admittedly, Jaune was concerned. If he couldn't pull something off, the chance of him ever seeing his parents or sisters again were slim to none. But, times were hard, and they needed the money.

Movement caught Jaune's eye, the hunter reflexively drawing back his bow. Instead of the _twang_ of his bowstring, the only sound was a sigh.

"A rabbit. A rabbit nearly made me soil myself. Blast the Winchesters. I could be back home, by the hearth with my sisters, but no. Instead I hunt something far greater than myself and freeze in this Oum forsaken place. At least Lord Ozpin is offering a good reward. Ten pieces of gold right then, and title and land for my family."

Jaune silently prattled on to himself as he made his way to the old keep. A remnant from the Great War, the stone structure had held up surprisingly well. Jaune carefully approached the breach in the southeastern battlement. He prayed to any gods that would listen that he might catch the beast unaware, or that perhaps it had wandered off and Jaune could simply collect the reward.

 _Please. If you had such luck, you would never have been in this position. The only way to save my family from the Winchesters now is a miracle. If Oum will not provide one, then I shall make my own._

Slowly, with practiced stealth, Jaune entered the base of the tallest tower and began his ascent.

* * *

The Sun had reached the horizon by the time Jaune finished climbing. As he cracked the door open, only the sunset greeted him.

 _Perhaps I truly have gained some measure of fortune, and the Dragon has left._

Jaune creeped forward, still highly alert, when he noticed a great curved talon near the edge of the door. He froze, the only noise the great pounding in his chest. The balcony he had stepped onto was barely two men wide, offering no room to fight a Dragon. Especially at close quarters.

 _I'm to die here. There's no two ways about it. I shall die on this fool's errand._

Suddenly, Jaune came to a revelation about the great beast. Now, Jaune was no expert on Dragon physiology or psychology, but something seemed amiss. As Jaune stepped further onto the balcony, he was able to take in most of the Dragon's large form.

Massive, glittering with golden scales, perfectly proportioned, four powerful legs perched atop the roof, the beasts elegant head glistening in the orange of the setting sun. One massive eye locked onto Jaune, and the missing piece finally clicked into place. Jaune stood fully and moved to where the Dragon could easily see him.

"Do you need some help getting down?"

"Please."

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for my goofy little one-shot. I know, it's really really short, but it's all I had time for. I'm trying to whip up a few more updates before college starts, that way I can release them as I get settled in. Let me know what you guys think, and if you want me to look into making another part for this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mistral Girl**

Jaune had to admit, his life had gone well. Despite not at all being ready for it, he survived Beacon (so far) and had made an awesome team. He had improved drastically, his team was the best rated for Grimm encounters, and he had made a lot of good friends. That just left one little problem:

Love.

See, even Jaune will admit, he's not exactly Remnants Casanova. But there was this one girl who had completely enraptured him. But, Weiss had taught him that he was better suited to just being silent, and letting himself be the goofball he was. Still, it hurt a little. So Jaune did what he always did. He sang.

 _Well, I took a stroll on the old long walk_

 _Of a day -I-ay-I-ay_

 _I met a little girl and we stopped to talk_

 _Of a fine soft day -I-ay-I-ay_

 _And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do_

 _'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were gold_

 _And I knew right then I'd be takin' a whirl_

 _'Round the Salthill Prom with a Mistral girl_

 _We were halfway there when the rain came down_

 _Of a day -I-ay-I-ay_

 _And she asked me up to her flat downtown_

 _Of a fine soft day -I-ay-I-ay_

 _And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do_

 _'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were gold_

 _So I took her hand and I gave her a twirl_

 _And I lost my heart to a Mistral girl_

 _When I woke up I was all alone_

 _With a broken heart and a ticket home_

 _And I ask you now, tell me what would you do_

 _If her hair was black and her eyes were gold_

 _I've traveled around I've been all over this world_

 _Boys I ain't never seen nothin' like a Mistral girl_

You would think after the events of his first semester, Jaune would realize that plenty of people could hear him on the roof. Almost always including the one person he really didn't want anywhere near it.

"Jaune? Was that you singing?" Blake had just emerged from the doorway, watching Jaune with those penetrating, warm, soft golden eyes.

Jaune meanwhile was sure the powers that he hated him. Like, a lot.

"Uh, yeah. It was. Sorry, just wanted to let off a little steam is all. Nothing big." Jaune put a smooth and easy-going smile on his face, his body language perfectly relaxed. Well, he tried to.

"Jaune, is everything alright? You've been sort of tense around me recently. I've not done something to upset you, right?" As little as they 'truly' interacted, Blake had come to know Jaune as a very good friend. He was kindhearted, endearing, strong, brave, and most of all he had a strong moral compass. He had almost no reaction to her heritage, other than to walk up to her and pat her head, careful not to touch her ears, and say, "You'll always be Blake. You can change the shell, call it whatever you want, but the person is still the same; our friend." So she was loathe to lose his friendship over a simple mistake.

"Yeah, totally! Everything's fine! I mean, everyone's doing great, so why would anything be wrong?"

 _There it is._ Blake new as well as anyone who had so much said "Hello" to the young knight that he was happy to put others first. Almost too much. If he thought it would make someone happier, or maybe help them through something, nothing would stop him. Granted, sometimes (almost always) he would miss the obvious hint, but it was all with good intention.

Back to Jaune being mopey. Something had changed and he figured whatever the best answer was, was something unfavorable to him. Blake thought hard on it, her sharp cunning sifting through what she knew. Then she remembered the song.

" _And I ask you now, tell me what would you do; if her hair was black and her eyes were gold… I've been all over this world, Boys I ain't seen nothing like a Mistral Girl."_

Black-haired and golden-eyed Mistralian? Didn't take a genius to figure that one out. And the song? He had lost his heart to a Mistral Girl.

"Jaune… is there something… you'd want to tell me?"

Jaune went stiff, every muscle ready to… do something his brain hadn't quite decided yet. Blake knew she had nailed it, now she just needed to make sure she didn't push too hard.

"Uhh.. No, Blake, nothing at all. Everything's good here! How, uh, how about we head back inside? It's getting chilly, no reason for one of us to catch a cold!" Jaune's false bravado and optimism didn't so much as have Blake blink. She saw right through him, just like he knew she would. Still, figured he had to try.

"Jaune…"

"Look, Blake, you already know. You've got that look on your face when you've figured something out that you don't like. I get it, that's why I wasn't saying anything. Trust me, Weiss taught me my lesson. I'm not gonna try and 'woo' any of you. Let's just… leave this as an unfortunate meeting and never think about it again. We can go right back to being friends like we have been, right?"

Jaune waited. He had offered what he thought was the perfect solution. Blake doesn't have to be disgusted by his affection, and no one ever has to know about his shame of being rejected before he even asked.

So then why was there another pair of lips on his?

"I wasn't upset you liked me. I was upset that you thought you shouldn't try and be happy." Blake was still pushed close against Jaune, but he couldn't notice anything other than her stunning eyes. "A lot of girls would be lucky to have you Jaune. You don't give yourself near enough credit for what you do."

Blake wrapped her arms around Jaune's back, her head gently perched on his shoulder. He couldn't fathom why the normally reserved girl would show him so much affection.

"But, it's too bad for the other girls. Because I got you first."

Jaune couldn't stop the stunned smile from forming on his face (once his poor overworked brain finally processed what she was saying). Blake held back a chuckle as she felt her knight start vibrate with excitement. Just as sudden as it had started, the movement stopped, replaced by Jaune gently returning her embrace.

"Thank you, Blake. For giving me a chance."

Blake reached up and pecked him on the cheek, "Prove me right, my Knight."

 **Sorry for being so out of it. Started a new job, and boy was I unprepared. That and I still don't have a computer. Typed this all on my phone, not easy with my fat thumbs. Just a little something till I can get back up and running. I may throw another one-shot out, but I wouldn't expect anything big till I get back to school. The song here is a bastardized version of "Galway Girl" by the High Kings. Personal favorite of mine, though I do love Parting Glass. If you're looking for some new music, give'em a shot.**

 **Night y'all,**

 **Arebus.**


End file.
